


Lost and Found

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage is a orphan and being raised by Prowl and Jazz.  I wrote this on Fanfiction but I move here and expanded some scenes.  It is un-Beta with me as an editor that is scary for the Grammar fans.  It is about growing up in a war and people as characters mistakes they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Klik ~ a Cybertronian second
> 
> Cycle ~ a Cybertronian minute
> 
> Megacycle ~ a Cybertronian hour
> 
> Orn ~ a Cybertronain day
> 
> Quintun ~ a Cybertronian week
> 
> Diun ~ a Cybertronian month
> 
> Stellar cycle ~ a Cybertronian year

Jazz grimly watches as the Towers fell, as a musician he had many contacts in the elite circles and one of his closest contracts sent an emergency comm and that went silent kliks ago. Jazz did not have high hopes for any survivors and he was looking for a body of a sparkling. If he could bury the sparkling of his good friend and may be that will make up for not saving him. The Towers built the nursery for sparklings in the most secure location at the time happens to be in center it is pre-primary level. Which was probably the most pragmatic thing they ever did when comes to abodes for the residence. Ratchet grumbling and reluctantly gave him a list of sparklings that were in the Towers. Prowl even told him it was statistically it was highly unlikely that there is a survivor in the wreckage. Facts never deter Jazz and he went on instinct and out of his friendship. Jazz was surprise that there is a small number of sparklings. Apparently the Towers were sensual but took preventive measures to make sure the unintended creations.

Jazz audio horns pick up crying as he was half way through the room and he notice it stop. He followed the sound as he entered the decimated nursery with a strewn bodies of the caretakers were all grey and so are the sparklings. Jazz visor landed on askew vent cover that a small body of a sparkling. At first he thought audio horns were playing tricks on him. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that there was a survivor.

In the vent the sparkling curled into a fetal position. A blue and white sparkling fine lines of a racing alternate form when he grows to mechling. The golden optics dull from being low on energon. Jazz could see his friend in this sparkling nearly growing to first. Jazz could see the grey frames of this vantage point and it meant the sparkling saw the attack and who killed his peers. Mirage would not remember him and he seen few holos and Jazz knew he is stranger to the survivor. 

"Hey tha' youngin." Speak Jazz sitting next to the opening not scare the sparkling

The sparkling hugs his knees in response but shifted a bit. 

"Ah'm music mech Jazz." Spoke the saboteur. Still silence and he put a cube of Energon in front of the open air vent. Mirage attention focus to the Energon but made no move to get the cube.

"My sire and carrier will come for me." Spoke small voice hoping the adult will go away and leave the Energon.

"Nah kid they won't." spoke Jazz shifted his gaze to ruined classroom keeping Mirage in his optics out of the corner of his visor.

"My friends…" spoke the small voice smelling the fresh Energon cube and eyeing the cube.

"They are gone as well." Spoke Jazz not unsympathectic to the deactivated.

"I am alone." Spoke the voice more frightened

Jazz cocked his helm at the sparkling and his visor lit up as sparkling move closer to the vent but not out of it. Mirage watches him warily and see if any sudden movements so he could bolt back into the safety of the vent.

"Is the Energon is for me?" ask the Sparkling still watching the adult warily as he reach for the cube.

"Yes it is." Answer Jazz notice the whiteness in his optics from hunger.

"My parents said never talk to strangers." Spoke the sparkling. "I hide here when the mean ones come. I heard screaming and shouting now it is all quiet. People are grey and won't wake up from recharge."

"How did the attackers not see ya?" ask Jazz backing away slowly from the vent in order not to scare Mirage. 

"Special power I can disappear." Smiled the Sparkling

Jazz watches the sparkling took cube of Energon in his grubby servos as dull grey cover the white and blue sheen of his armor. The sparkling may be starving he drink in the polite manner.

"Everyone is grey?" ask the Sparkling as he finish off the cube.

"They had gone to Primus." Said Jazz sadly.

Sparkling yawned and fell into recharge to exhausted to fight anymore. Jazz pick him up carefully and carried him out of the nursery. Jazz comms a shuttle for pickup and medic. 

Ratchet glowered at the Saboteur as he put the recharging sparkling on the medical berth. Jazz wanted to look for his friend’s sparkling and give him a decent funeral even though that cannot be provide for the carrier. Ratchet look at the scanner giving him a designation of Mirage. Even the medic frown further he knew that the sparkling is from the friend of the Jazz.

"He hasna woken up." Spoked Jazz in rush tone. "There is something wrong Ah know it."

"Cool your parental protocols." Spoke Ratchet. "It had been more than two cycles since the fall of the Towers. The kid must be running on fumes. It means he is both hungry and exhausted."

"He has a Sigma ability." Spoke Jazz

Ratchet ran his scans on the recharging sparkling. "Mirage of the sparklings can turn invisible." The sparkling is not even in his first upgrade, fuel levels are not low, and he is stressed. Jazz…."

"Ah needin talk ta Prowler." Spoke the Saboteur looking more frazzled. “Mah friend sparkling survived.”

Ratchet look at the Saboteur. "You better not being thinking what you are thinking. And I know that this friend means a lot to you." looks at the patient. "Prowl may not be thrilled of adopting children. Jazz are you listening to me." The Saboteur walk off towards the cock pit of the shuttle. "Jazz....."

"Are you a medic?" ask the Sparkling lighting his optics

"Yes I am." Spoke Ratchet "How do you feel?"

"Tired and excited." Spoke the Sparkling

"Anyway what is your designation?" Ask Ratchet

"Doesn't that machine tell you my name?" Ask the Sparkling noting the scanner

"Yes, but it is less polite." Answered Ratchet

The blue and white sparkling scrunch up face in a pout then a frown. "I thought manners only matter to nobles."

"Yes they matter." Spoke Ratchet grumpily.

"Then why you don't have any?" Ask the Sparkling "You are so grouchy. Are you sad?"

"It is part of my charm, kid." Spoke Ratchet

"My name is Mirage." Smiled the Sparkling in a giggle. "I never heard of being Grouchy is part of being charm." Then frown in thought. "Where is Jazz?"

"You want to know where he went to?" spoke Ratchet looks at Mirage "I get the feeling you are pretty good at sneaking off and wandering."

"I disabled a tracking system my parents put on me." Spoke Mirage in pride "I thought Jazz is playing Hide go Seek. He found me and it is my turn at being it."

"Lovely, kid." snorted Ratchet

Cockpit

Prowl looks at Jazz as he came in with look on his face that spoke determination on the visual screen at the Autobot Bridge. Prowl read the report Jazz found a sole survivor of the Towers fall. The sparkling is very young and was place at the advance training portion of the nobles training center. Hiding in the venting duct is smart of the Sparkling. Prowl will want to train him for special ops. Which means Jazz will be his mentor.

"Yah heard about the sparklin ah found." Spoke Jazz

"The answer is no." spoke Prowl

"What? You haven't heard what I said." Spoke Jazz

"I find the Sparkling will be more beneficial as Special Ops." Spoke Prowl "I fail see any real benefit to have an operative trained here."

"Prowl." Spoke Jazz in censorious tone. "He is not an operative but a child. Taking his sparklinghood and placin him special ops because he was able hide from a 'Con ain't right."

"I was created to be Enforcer and was trained as such." Spoke Prowl

"Mirage is not a mindless drone." Spoke Jazz

"Jazz, if your spark set on rearing him you must train him as an operative."

"Thanks Prowler." Smiled Jazz brightly "Come let's go tell Raj."

“You will be landing in a few kliks and Mirage will be transferred to Med-bay.” 

Medbay

Ratchet groan at Mirage's logic processors as he check the readings for the sparkling. Mirage went back to recharge and is resting easily. The Orphanages were destroyed long ago and many sparklings were taken by the neutrals off world. The Towers kept theirs with them foolishly believe that their world will be untouched. It is no place for a sparkling being raised in a war. Despite the brave front Mirage is very scared. Jazz impetous hot head who has no clue what it is like to be a parent if use the Twins as an example of his skill.

"How is he Ratchet?" Spoke Optimus Prime coming to get a report.

"Mirage is in good health but I want him for observation." Spoke Ratchet"Jazz wants to take him in."

"I suspected that much. " Nodded Optimus Prime. "It might be wise to let Jazz with him."

"I am not sure." Spoke Ratchet "He is just another orphan because of this war."

"I will have Kup test him." Spoke Optimus Prime “To see where Mirage’s attributes lie.”

"Are you listening to me!" spoke Ratchet. "He is not even aYoungling yet and not a grown mech that train as a soldier."

"The war is what this world is." Spoke Optimus Prime. "He is an orphan the Neutrals are gone there is only us to raise him."

"It does not mean we have to make our young in to monsters Optimus Prime." Spoke Ratchet.

"Are you fighting?" Ask Mirage sitting up on the berth coming out of recharge because of the argument.

"We are not fighting." Answered Optimus Prime. "My name is Optimus Prime."

"Leader of the Autobots." Spoke Mirage in a faint smile.

"Would tell me what happen?" Ask Optimus

Flashback

It was like any other day when his sire and carrier drop him off at the Centre of Younglings. Mirage personally never liked to go there the other younglings would pick on him because he is a lighter frame type. Some things cannot be helped his parents had an emergency meeting and the Youngling Centre is good way to make allies and connections for the future. Mirage was a little young for the Centre but his parents use money and influence to place him here. Most of the younglings there already just ignored Mirage's presence sometimes. Teasing Mirage and picking on him just not worth the scolding from caretakers that work there and the parents. 

It was one of those days that the older younglings decided play Hide and Go Seek and Mirage was not it as usual. Mirage was thrilled about chance to play and he eagerly picked out his favorite hiding place. For a while things were quiet then they were series of explosions. Mirage from the vent watch as Seekers came in starting to shoot at the caretakers and other younglings. 

"They will find me!" thought Mirage as he curl into tight little ball.

The seekers never bother with the vents. The room was torn apart of anything of value was taken. Mirage watch dully as the frames started to Grey. He stayed in the cramp vent waiting for someone come to get him. Carrier and Sire never came. Night came and Mirage walk out of the vent and look for energon. Finding some half eaten energon which he quickly consume it as he look at the grey frames. 

"They are asleep." Spoke Mirage. So Mirages pokes at one of the youngling's body and trying to wake it up. "Please wake up." The body moved in to his vantage there was a massive hole in it where the spark chamber was. Mirage nearly screamed in terror and duct behind the vent. "This game is not fun anymore! No more!"

No one came in the morning and the morning after. Mirage heard movement from outside and they were coming to kill him. First time in a long time he cried. 

Flashback ends

Optimus Prime strokes the small trembling body. "It is okay now you are safe."

:: A game saved his life.:: Commed Ratchet amazed.

::He witness the attack by the Seekers.:: Commed Optimus Prime ::Why did he not realize they are deactivated?::

::Mirage is very young and I suspect his age is the reason.:: Answer Ratchet. ::His processor couldn't understand what was happening to Mirage everyone was recharge and won't wake up.::

"Hey Boss bot." spoke Jazz

"Jazz!" smiled Mirage

"Are ya being good?" ask Jazz in a smile

"Trying." giggled the Sparkling "It is hard."

Jazz smile at Mirage and hopes he would able to take him to his quarters. It was up to Optimus Prime and Ratchet who Mirage goes to.


	2. Trainig Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppers: Are based off my deprive childhood not being a practical jokers. It is little paper fill with some gun powder and throw them at people. I was deprive child when I learn about them from a buddy of mine. 
> 
> Sideswipe: Poppers are like water balloons with colorful liquid
> 
> Mirage/Perceptor: Poppers are like a more refine spherical explosives with silly string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirage is young and stupid to mess with Sunstreaker's finish like that.

The Training Room  
Jazz merely watches Mirage from the center of the mat. Mirage struggles to get up as the series of blows had dented his frame. Hand to hand combat has progress slowly to Jazz estimations things on Mirage's processor is distracted. Ratchet warned him of this. Mirage is slowly dealing with the loss of the Towers. Mirage attack is sloppy and easily countered by Jazz. The grim determination of the Sparkling’s face show a sheen of exertion to master the technique. 

"Take a break, Raj." Spoke Jazz

"No.." Spoke Mirage refusing stubbornly as he tries to hit Jazz

"You can nevah mastah tha technique bein distracted all." Spoke Jazz sitting against the wall of the Training room.

"I have to." Spoke Mirage firmly. "I was weak to defend em."

"Ain't mattah of being weak, Raj." Spoke Jazz looking at him

"It was my fault, Jazz." Spoke Mirage sitting next to him.

Jazz merely stroke the light frame the sparkling has "Go ahead and cry, Raj."

Mirage stiffens a bit and look at Jazz in earnest. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are strong why are not going to train em? I do not need to cry like a weakling."

"I love those twins but tha ain't for this." Spoke Jazz in a laugh "Subtle like is not in tha cards 'em." Jazz gaze narrows a bit. “It is matter how we grieve, Raj.”

"I thought that they will follow you?" Ask Mirage

"The Terror Twins as base call em are heavy hitters. Frontliners. Tha attacks suits em is blunt force. Whereas ,you, are light frame and needs precision and discipline to attack. Hit first an fast for most damage." Smirks Jazz

"How do you get yer focus?" Ask Mirage

"I listen music." Answer Jazz

"Is that why you sing." Spoke Mirage

"Arts good at maintaining the focus and it frees the processor." Nodded Jazz. "Even Sunstreaker does art work to help with tha' focus to fight."

"I want my sire and carrier to come and find me." Spoke Mirage "It hurts Jazz that they are gone."

"Is tha why push yer limits." Spoke Jazz nodding wisely.

"I saw em die and I couldn't anything about it." Spoke Mirage nodded. "I watch the 'Cons rip em apart. I was stupid to think tha they were in Recharge. So I must get better."

"Yah will get stronger when ya get centre." Spoke Jazz "Raj we are done for tha day"

Mirage nodded as he got up and leave. The wash racks were open with stalls as Mirage cleans his own frame. The old him would cringe in fact that the wash racks were open to public. Jazz's newest scout ,Hound, is there with him and he is nothing like the former Noble. Mech is beautiful in his pragmatic and part of him stares at Hound. Mirage openly admires his many different types of frames some were like Hound simply magnificent others were like Jazz beautiful light. It was rude and Mirage knew it. 

"Aren't you bit young for these thoughts." Spoke Hound amused

Mirage merely blushed at that implication. "There is no harm in looking."

"No harm indeed." Spoke Hound amused a bit uneasy with the sparkling attraction to him. 

"Perhaps, I need of assistance." Spoke Mirage

"In what way?” ask Hound watching the sparkling from the corner of his optics. 

"Beyond harmless flirtations…," Spoke Mirage "I suppose one can wait until I am bit older. However if one ask me what the help I need is. I would answer in Centering."

"Ah that depends on the mech." Spoke Hound secretly relieve that there is a shift in subject manner. "I find my center in nature beauty of Cybertron. I find something allows processor to drift and process things."

"I do not understand." Mirage said as his brow furrow.

"Find out who is Mirage is." Spoke Hound simply.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Demanded Mirage "I am from the Towers."

"If you remember the Towers, you would have not stared at me openly like that." Spoke Hound in faint smile. "Towers are all about manners and etiquette, Mirage."

Mirage finish his wash and polish of his small frame. Hound simply anger him. Mirage went back to his memory to find the processes and procedures of the Towers. "I don't have all the manners of the Towers."

Mirage frowns further in thought as he walked down to his quarters he shared with Prowl and Jazz. Who is Mirage? Mirage looks at the box of things that was in his subspace. Crystal that is grown in the garden that he found went in to hiding from his tutor. To find his center he must find out who he is. What kind of solution is that? Mirage, was a noble from the Towers. So he is from the Towers but that is not who is or who he will be. Such a small crystal and with purplish and blue hues and Mirage simply marvel at its beauty. He missed the Towers and Mirage feels like he is forgetting them. It was only thing that he has left of Carrier and Sire. In the doubts he always looks at the crystal.

The twins were less than enthused when it came to Mirage being their younger brother. Mirage never had any siblings and peers to play with. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, are adopted brothers in name only but playmates never. Mirage's room is small it fits only a single berth and desk. It was more than some have on the base but not as private as Mirage would like. The room did provide solitude for thoughts but not immunity from pranks. 

"Thinking again Towers." Spoke Sunstreaker

"Yeah." Nodded Mirage warily at the yellow twin.

"Ironhide showed us new maneuvers." Smirk Sideswipe. "We heard that you are stuck in technique."

"Why are you so brotherly all of the sudden?" Spoke Mirage sinking feeling that they knew about the conversation with Jazz and them.

"You are our Towers…" spoke Sunstreaker in mirth "we get to pick on you."

"Tease you." Nodded Sideswipe "No one bullies our little Mirage."

"Uh thank you I think." Spoke Mirage "I am not sure that is part of being adopted younger brother to you."

Mirage wiped off all the glittered graffiti from his frame that the Terror Twins painted on him with immature and cute designs. The first instinct was to go to Jazz and complain about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He immediate dismissed it for the simple reasons it made him look weak to Jazz and plus he had a better idea that he would need Perceptor help on. 

Prowl merely frown at the youth as he exit the wash rack. "It would be better to hide if the hologram hides what the twins did." Prowl never misses a beat. "Not many will see it."

Mirage instantly froze at Prowl. "What?"

"I said the paint left discoloration marks on the frame." Spoke Prowl. lightly tracing a swirl’s discoloration on the Blue section on Mirage’s frame gently with his finger. 

"I was hopin it was na noticeable." Spoke Mirage in a rush

"For Special Ops it would be." Spoke Prowl. "I see you are uncomfortable." 

"Yes sir." Answer Mirage

"I gather you are not seeing Jazz about the twins." Spoke Prowl in assessment

"No sir." Spoke Mirage optic ridge went up. "How do you know?" 

"You have something on your processor. If you didn't you will be running down there." Spoke Prowl "I will not stop you, Mirage, but does it involve bodily harm?"

"No sir." Spoke Mirage softly

Perceptor easily smartest bots alive and not much in social graces and like Mirage he had been a victim of the twins sense of humor. Although he is mechling hood is nearing its end and he going enter his adult frame. Perceptor look at him thought after hearing Mirage's plan. Perceptor look at Mirage from his lab bench and raise his head research padd. Mirage even heard he turns into Microscope as his alternate form. Jazz told him his alternate mode will be a racer. Ratchet took him in and is raising him. Mirage saw that Perceptor did not have a lot of friends. It was not that the science mech was boring but Primas he is hard to understand at times. Perceptor is wordy as Sunstreaker is vain about his frame. Mirage heard him speak a couple times even he had problems following what Perceptor said but the Twins made fun of that all the time. Sideswipe even counted the words Perceptor used to answer a one word question which came about to average 20 words. Mirage hoped that Perceptor was less grouchy than Ratchet is.

"To manufacture a substance that renders that sticky and dissolves over time." Spoke Perceptor 

"That is also harmless." Spoke Mirage although he secretly wish to see the twins humiliation a ruined finish for Sunstreaker and better Prank Sideswipe ever devised.

Perceptor merely nodded. "It would discolor the plating and take time for the Nanites to recover. So I suppose you thought of a delivery method."

"Poppers." Answer Mirage in a grin

"Poppers?" ask Perceptor skeptically in one word question.

"Yeah poppers." Spoke Mirage "Sideswipe can use his processor, sometimes, and he made these little buds that explode on impact."

Perceptor took the popper from Mirage and scan the capsule. "It is crude but an excellent delivery method and effective. I must admit Sideswipe thought this up is a bit intelligent for him. So why does he not use his processor more?"

"So can you make it use less explosive with more result." Spoke Mirage. 

“Yes." Smiles Perceptor back. “I must admit I am intrigue what is like to do a practical joke. I use this to enhance my interactions with others and understand them better.”

Mirage has to admit his assessment of Perceptor is bit off. “You want to understand the twins?” 

"I want to understand my nemesis so I can relate to them better." Spoke Perceptor melodic voices scanning the Poppers. "I suppose to do that one must understand the lure of a practical joke and the intricacies of humor." Looks at Mirage for a moment. "Ratchet always said I needed to broaden my horizons. Doing something that requires less of scientific equation and more humor is best approach to that end then so be it."

"I wanted to prank them." Spoke Mirage stunned. "I mean you are making a science of pranking the twin."


	3. Growing Pains

Mirage looks at Peceptor's version of the Poppers. Unlike Sideswipe's the poppers were more refine and yet there is circuitry which means it is more complicated. Perceptor merely grin as he held up the oblong shape in front Mirage’s Optics. Mirage wonders if Sideswipe would notice these poppers are modified and still for all practical appearance they are the same. Perceptor is obviously proud of his work.

"This is the first time that I resorted to juvenile delinquency." Microscope smiles at Mirage as sense of accomplishment.. "For something that is considered to be breaking the rules this is actually fun."

"How so?" Asked Mirage actually curious what the Percpetor to say. 

"It is kind of nice being part of something with a person." Spoke Perceptor. "I was dubious when you approach me on this project. I mean the Twins tease me and wreck my data pads. I thought you would not see me as person but for my intelligence. "

"People pretend being your friend so they can use your intelligence." Spoke Mirage. "I do apologize for that. I admit I did that at first…."

Perceptor's optics dim in pain and he nodded stoically. "What change?"

"A lot of little things you did." Answer Mirage. "Your excitement in this project is contagious. I mean when I am around you I am me. I don't feel at all self- conscious or I did something wrong when I made a mistake. In general I feel I feel comfortable just being me. Perhaps my rambling is not good enough explanation."

Perceptor canted his head in thought then spoke "You never had a real friend before. You really want to be my friend?"

"Aboslutely."

"I will have to think about it." Answer Perceptor coldly

"I understand." Nodded Mirage as his optics dimmed.

"As for the poppers I finish put them together. However, the chemicals are unstable and need time to…."

Perceptor stop for a moment and look at Mirage a bit noticing his optics being dimmed and the scientist mistake it as boredom. "Are you going interrupt?"

"No." Answer Mirage "It will be rude."

"Did you understand what I said?" ask Perceptor

"Not really."

"I think it best to keep the poppers as still as possible." Spoke Perceptor “So that the kinetic energy won’t start a catalytic reactions….uh keep them still and try not move them as much as possible until chemicals settle. “

Mirage nodded and thought. "I would hide them in my shelving unit."

Perceptor glance at the shelving unit. It was make shift unit that Mirage probably put together to store his data files. The box will be hidden amount of stuff on the shelving unit. Buzzer went off and Mirage got up and escort of out Prowl's and Jazz's quarters and looks at the scientist with some regret. 

"Perceptor, I have to go to practice now." Spoke Mirage

Mirage held head high as he walk down to the training room. Perceptor merely watch him go. Mirage escorted to Perceptor to the door. Something bothering the younger mech and part of Perceptor felt twinge of regret being standoffish. Perceptor wants to cheer Mirage up but his pride would not let him. It still irk him that Mirage used him for his Processor and at least that he told him the truth. 

"Mirage."

"Yes."

"Have good training session and go beat up the manikin." Spoke Perceptor trying cheer the younger mech up.

"Thank you."

Mirage went through series of practice moves with Jazz. His attacks seem more focus and have more power to each points of contact. Jazz grin as he block each move. Jazz gave some basic attacks on Mirage and which he was able to block. Jazz gave him a signal to back away and stand there. Mirage could tell by the gleam of his Mentor optics that he is pleased. Mirage is anything he never gives up and show determination in his optics.

"Yer attacks stronger Raj." Spoke Jazz "What have change?"

"Jazz, I feel more myself." Answer Mirage

"Ah tha important." Smiled Jazz "Ah was gonna bring this up ta ya. Prowler and I feel it is time ta train ya to shoot wit guns."

"I mean I am going get weapons training?" Ask Mirage "With you?"

"Nah, Ah am good but Hide is bettah." Answer Jazz wave his servos dismissively. "Ah wanna train by tha best."

"Ironhide." Spoke Mirage optics went wide in surprise. Ironhide is primary trainer of the Terror Twins and most of the Frontliners. Mirage felt a wave of anxiety of the thought being train with the Terror Twins. The secondary trainers were Kup and Springer both are also Heavy hitters themselves.

"I am not going put with tha twins." Smirks Jazz

"Okay."

"Any how it is almost time for yer upgrades." Spoke Jazz in smirk. "Ah wanna get the basics of hand to hand done then upgrade ya start to work on the new bod."

"Upgrades?" repeated Mirage surprise with a twinge of regret. "Why?"

"Yer Creators talk about that?" Ask Jazz “Yah know that the plating starting shed and soon will be replace with an intermediary frame. As the protoform grows the frame needs to change to basically shedding to allow for modification we had been through this Raj, why the reluctance?”

"Yes my sire was looking forward the sol." Spoke Mirage. "He was going to take to me to see wild crystal formations. Take me out on to watch and hunt turbo-foxes. It was going be right of passage."

Jazz merely watch as Mirage optics fill with grief for a moment as he remember his creators. "It may not be a trip to natural crystal park but I will make tha day special for ya. I did that for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Until frame settles with the Protoform ya haf’ta be careful like. I know I can not be your creators and ah not tryin ta take there place."

"Jazz, you don't have to." Spoke Mirage

"Yeah Ah have to Raj." spoke Jazz

Training went without incident but the fatigue was taking over Mirage so he released. Jazz said to go to the rec room to get energon. Which meant that Jazz is behind his file keeping and Prowl was on his aft to get it done. Minis were in there and have natural resentment of the towers. Hound came in with black mech named Trailbreaker and watching the body language they were pretty close. Mirage hung his head in disappointment but he knew Hound should have someone special. It really hurt in the spark and bit of envy. The rec room is fill with mechs who are off duty. 

"Hello Mirage." Spoke Trailbreaker

"Ummm hi." Spoke Mirage helm down

"I heard you like crystals." Spoke Trailbreaker

"My family last gift was a crystal." Spoke Mirage dully

"Mirage, this is Trailbreaker." Spoke Hound

"Is he a friend?" ask Mirage

"Yes he is." Answer Hound

"Hound and I are very close friends but not lovers." Spoke Trailbreaker suddenly understood what was bothering Mirage. Comm to Hound. ::Mirage, has a crush on you.::

"Oh…okay." Spoke Mirage

"Something on your processor?" ask Hound trying not to react to the commm as he clear his vents.

"Jazz spoke of my mechling upgrades today. It weighs heavily on the processor." Spoke Mirage

"It is an exciting event." Spoke Hound "Ah I am sorry Mirage. I mean that it is something entire family would look forward too. "

"The day would remind me constantly that I am an orphan."

"What did Jazz say he would do?" ask Trailbreaker

"He would try to make it special but it isn't the same." Spoke Mirage

"We could also make it special." Spoke Hound. "I was going ask if you like to learn how to grow your own miniature crystal garden."

Mirage watches as Perceptor walks in with Ratchet. "I would like that very much."

"Then I will ask Prowl to take you with us when looking for seed material." Smiled Trailbreaker

"Can we take Perceptor with us?" ask Mirage

"That is up to Ratchet to decide." Spoke Hound "But go on ask, Perceptor, if he wants to come."

Perceptor look up as Mirage approach him. "Hello Mirage."

"I want to ask you something?" ask Mirage

"You already did."

"I would like you come with me to find material for a miniature crystal garden." Spoke Mirage

"A statement rather than a question, Mirage, a crystal garden might be interesting." Noted Perceptor

Perceptor got a snort and a glare from Ratchet. 

"Would you like to come along?" ask Mirage

"Why?" ask Perceptor. 

"I would like to spend time with you might be fun."

"You were being honest with me." Spoke Perceptor then looking at Ratchet who just reading a text and he got the optic be nice. "There are a hundred mechs here would love to go outside look for something like materials."

"Yes there are hundreds of mechs here but I rather spend time with you." Spoke Mirage “I want to apologize for not being honest with you and actual be a real friend.”

"I would like this as well." Spoke Perceptor "We are not going alone are we?"

"No we will have escorts." Spoke Mirage "Both Hound and Trailbreaker will be with us. That is if Ratchet allows it."

"If you both are going do this you better do this before Mirage's upgrade." Spoke Ratchet. "I will advise also is that rough terrain is big no. Mirage upgrade is not an off road vehicle but a racing mode but the youngling form is for getting ready mechling which allows you to transform. Is a light frame and made go fast, but, low endurance and strength not the same as Hound and Trailbreaker." Reading the files and medical stats of various Autobots.


	4. Things Go Pop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had such a deprived childhood until a friend introduce me practical joking material called Poppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pranks go wrong.

The drive to the location where good seed crystals might be the journey there is uneventful. Trailbreaker took Mirage in his cab and Hound decided it was better for Perceptor to be in alternate mode which is microscope. Perceptor said he was nervous and excited and Hound listen to him patiently as they drove to old Tower's small gardern. Mirage was quiet and rarely spoke to Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker noticed he was watching the scenery with great interest. It is first time Mirage went outside the base. Hound found some seed crystals earlier the deca-orn. It also put them quite close to the ruins of the Towers. Jazz had mention that is where Mirage is from.

"We are here." Spoke Trailbreaker

Mirage merely got out of the cab. "Thank you for the ride, Trailbreaker."

Mirage canted his head as he scanned area he knew this place and it was minor garden where crystals were grew here to place in the main garden. It was an old adjacent garden of the Towers. Mirage optics dimmed. Trailbreaeker watch the youngling out of his optics as he preparing he trays for mini-gardens.

"Oh, you are from the Towers." Spoke Perceptor. Mirage walks off the group always in the line of optics. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Give him time, Perceptor." Spoke Hound. "No, you did not say something wrong."

"People grieve differently." Nodded Perceptor "I wish he will let me in sometimes. "

"Grief is sometimes a private affair for some." Spoke Trailbreaker. Taking out two brief cases from the bag and giving one to Perceptor.

"Mirage, considers you a friend." Smile Hound.

“Does he?” ask Perceptor

“Of course he does.” Answer Trailbreaker the black mech canted his head towards the young scientist. “Ratchet had said Mirage made some mistakes. Sometimes you hold it against him.”

"He invited you to come with us." spoke Hound

“People are intimidated with my intellect and I was very disappointed but he did not have to come clean about it.” Spoke Perceptor “I was older than Mirage when I lost my Creators. Going back is hard.”

Back at the Base in the Jazz and Prowl Quarters

Sunstreaker, slowly buff out the dents and dings in his armor that came from Ironhide's training sessions much to annoyance to young frontliner as he rub the polishing cloth. Sideswipe is busily going through the inventory of prank materials. Mirage and Perceptor went out to get some material for a miniature garden at least what Jazz had said they were doing.

"You, are thinking again." Smirked Sideswipe speaking loudly

"I must be getting soft." Spoke Sunstreaker "I am worried about the twerp."

"Mirage?"

"He is not like us." Spoke Sunstreaker not hearing his spark twin's surprise. "We can take a beating and still tick. Worse he went with Perceptor….."

Sideswipe really did not care for science bots in general. Perceptor, is soft spoken and non-violent person in general. The only positive thing about, Perceptor, is that he good shot with a rifle. Sideswipe, has little use for those cannot hold their own in a fight and those who do not understood a good prank. One of the rare times Perceptor caught him mid-prank he took the liberty of explaining the science behind the prank ended up giving Sideswipe a processor ache. Nothing more irritating finding good sticky substance and bright color paint having someone explain the chemical process of each substance and not getting that he had been able to prank with. What worse the intended target went out his way to explain why the gooey substance has that color due to chemistry and show utter lack appreciation to that prank. Sideswipe loved the challenge and he had Sunstreaker help him hack into Perceptor's data files and access his notes replace all the formulas with satirist comics about science. Perceptor so far had not display much a reaction to that prank. Sideswipe, often got a kick out of watching his targets react to the prank, Mirage, also has not reacted to his latest paint job that Sunstreaker did.

"Thinking again, Sides." Spoke Sunstreaker coolly

"I was thinking it was odd that, Mirage, has not reacted so far." Spoke Sideswipe. "The last prank we pulled."

"He probably told our Carrier." Spoke Sunstreaker in shrug.

"Jazz, nah, if Mirage did tell him we would hear about it by now."

Sunstreaker, furrow his brow in thought. "Your right, I am sure that Prowl knows something but he has not acted on the information."

"Are you done buffing?" ask Sideswipe

"Yeah." Nodded Sunstreaker twisted to look at his back. Smile of Sunstreaker is that of pleasure. His Golden sheen is at the best.

"I need you to do something." Spoke Sideswipe. "Keep an eye out for carrier and sire while I search Mirage's room."

"Mirage, up to something and he is just a twerp." Spoke Sunstreaker "Sure."

"Thanks Sunshine." smirked Sideswipe

'Sunshine?"

"Shining like the sun so it is Sunshine."

“Don’t make me regret letting search Mirage’s room.”

Sideswipe merely smiled at his spark brother. Sunstreaker is without a doubt impressed that Mirage is scheming. Sideswipe walked into Mirage room it is neat compare to Jazz and not as sterile as Prowl. Nothing under the bed and the pads in the drawers had anything of interest, as well. In fact Sideswipe just realized that Mirage likes poetry and has a nice collection.

Mirage has one holo of the Towers in the Golden Age. It was a replica, Sunstreaker, told him how spot a replica and how to tell the quality of it. Sideswipe look at the pixels numbers to realize that it works half the time and flickers in and out. Sideswipe decides to subspace the holo. Perhaps they can get Mirage a better one. 

Both he and Sunny are concern that the upgrades that Mirage will soon have. Like Jazz they want to do something special. Sideswipe spotted a box that was hidden under some empty pads. It was Poppers like he never seen. So this why Mirage became friends with Perceptor.

Sunstreaker spotted Sideswipe leaving with a box. Sideswipe has that smile and Sunstreaker knew his brother found something he really liked.

"Oh mech oh mech." Grinned Sideswipe as he ran to the other room with the box. "Mirage was holding out on us! He has Poppers!"

"I didn't know he is into practical jokes." Spoke Sunstreaker perplexed.

"It is, Mirage, he is into poetry and art, Sunny."

"Don't call me, Sunny. Hey! I do art."

Sideswipe opens the box to show Sunstreaker. "They don't look the same."

Sunstreaker if he didn't know better Sideswipe is actually proud of Mirage. The twins resented having a younger adopted sibling. Mirage look at them in such forlorn optics when he first came here and Jazz would not let the twins bother him. Sideswipe heard the talk of the base that Jazz found him one of the dwellings of the Towers. Sunstreaker knew Mirage cry every night and watch him do so when he thought no one watching. Like Scarplets the twerp grew on the twins. 

"Where is Mirage?" ask Sideswipe

"He went Hound and Trailbreaker outing somewhere."

"Mirage has soft optics for Hound." Frowned Sideswipe "If he hurts, Mirage, I will hurt him."

"You do mean the twerp?"

"Yeah I mean the twerp. " As Sideswipe slam the box on the desk table.

"What is that beeping sound?"

Both Sidesipe and Sunstreaker look at the box table. Sideswipe lifted the lid. POP! A spray of multicolor sticky string covered the shock optics of the twins.

Jazz walks at that moment to retrieve a report he forgot for the meeting his visor lit up as the Poppers went off. Both of the twins were safe and sound no real injuries. However the pad next to the box that he had been working was cover in sticking string. Jazz could see the bright blue optics of the twins just flickering sheer shock. Hiding a laughter that Mirage finally was scheming to get even with the twins for the last paint job. Jazz amusement was quickly replace with anger at the status of the report.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

"Carrier it wasn't us." Spoke Sideswipe as he can feel Sunstreaker ire growing. "I found the box in Raj's room."

"That box was in Mirage's room." Spoke Jazz coldly.

~Frag he is pissed.~ spoke Sideswipe over the spark bond.

"He is pissed! Look at ME! My Finsih is ruined and it is orns to get it back!" snarled the Yellow mech cover in multi-colored gooey and string substance. 

Jazz took a piece of the string off the yellow twin. "If I were you go to washracks and get this sticky string off ya."

"What about the poppers?" ask Sideswipe.

"Ah'm takin wit me." Answer Jazz “Perhaps Wheeljack can figure out a better use for em.”


	5. Part ! Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is two parter. DataTraks get mentioned here.

Deadlock look at the ruins of Towers, Starscream, some generators the ruins had. Megatron, even agreed to send out a small party which consists of Thrust and Ramjet. The flyers attacked this complex with surprising great deal of success. Deadlock frown in thought this is close to an Autobot's base. For the most part both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw reported that neither, the Neutrals or Autobots, had visit this area recently,   
"So are the codes good?" ask Ramjet umpteenth

"Yeah." Spoke Deadlock. Data-Traks never was much a joiner and did express disappointment that he joined the Decpticons. “The mech is not a kleptomaniac but likes puzzles to crack."

"Hunh."

Ramjet is not the brightest of mechs that fly. In some regards he makes Skywarp look intelligent. Deadlock admits freely he had no love for the Tower Mechs but he hated the fact that Sparklings were wiped out along with the Adults. DataTraks so eloquently pointed that out for a damnable Praxian he knew curse words that came from gutters especially he himself admit he was noble sparked. DeadLock smiled at the memory that DataTraks was noble but if you ever meet him you would swear he came from streets of Praxus not the elites.

"You are smiling grounder!" Spoke Skywarp

"Memories of a friend." Spoke Deadlock

"What are those?" ask Skywarp

"So did you found anything." Spoke Ramjet sulkily

"Yea some Autobots are near the ruins of a garden." Spoke Skywarp holding up a youngling by a scruff o his neck.

"Are they scouting for a generator?" ask DeadLock

"It was weird they had to younglings and one is barely out sparklinghood."

Deadlock frowned at that. No the Autobots were not after the generator but why bring the young here. "Let us avoid them then."

"Eh why?" ask Ramjet

"You need me to go through the tunnels to where the generator is located." Spoke Deadlock his optics narrowed a bit. "Why attack the Autobots when we do not want them to be aware of our mission."

"Where is the fun in that?" Demanded Skywarp

"If we attack them without Soundwave blocking transmissions they can bring whole task force."

Skyward optics dimmed a bit. Megatron gave him orders to listen to DeadLock when it comes to combat or surprises. The Generators are priority and for Shockwave labs and defense weapon systems.  
"So attacking them will bring more Autobots." Spoke Skywarp finally "All right we won't attack them now until we get the generator."

Deadlock wished that DataTraks reconsider to joining him. Apparently DataTraks is not long with tact as Skywarp was with tactics. Both flyers wanted to kill him.

"So did that ground pounder double cross us." Spoke Ramjet

"No." Spoke DeadLock “He did not.”

"That Praxian had the nerve to call us both the dumbest flyers that Primus ever created." spoke Skywarp in dark fury,

Deadlock look at the ruin storage tower that the Towerlings used to store their spare equipment for their lavish lifestyles, DataTraks, had less opinion of the former residents that lived there.

"Wow this place brings back memories of good times." Smirk Ramjet "When Dirge and I made sure that the survivors greyed. It was good times."

DeadLock bit back his words and notice outline of the door. "I really don't want hear how slaughter innocents for the greater glory of the Decepticons."

 

"You sound soft, Drift." Smirks Skywarp "Like that other grounder, whatever, the Towerlings did for you?"

"I join the Decepticons because I believe it will bring a better Cybertron." Spoke Deadlock in a final tone. “Besides I do not need to kill a youngling to prove I am superior than you or the Towerling. 

Several Cycles ago

Mirage look at his collection of seed crystals and reverently as if it is most precious thing to him.

"Are you disappointed?" ask Perceptor in concern "Mirage, you had been quiet lately."

Mirage turn to look at Perceptor in a sad smile as his yellow optics dimmed. "It is hard to come back."

"The seedlings are not numerous." Spoke Perceptor head canted. Look at the slim and minute little crystals dimly. 

"No these are enough for both of us." Spoke Mirage.

Perceptor look at the seed crystals they are indeed small and the color is lacking most of them. Crystal gardens were one of the most lavish things in Towers. Crystals often have different colorations due trace elements. More seed crystals the better chance for miniature gardens grow and produce seed crystals and regular crystals.

Hound look at Trailbreaker in deepening concern not far from Perceptor and Mirage. "Are you sure that you spotted the Decepticons here."

"Hound we need to secure the younglings and find a more defensible position." Spoke Trailbreaker

"I will scout the area for defensible position." Spoke Hound evenly "Stay close to younglings and find a safe place until I come back.

"What do I say to them?" asked Trailbreaker

"Tell the truth." answered Hound

"What?" asked Trailbreaker in shocked.

"They are children but they old enough to know the danger."

Mirage watches as Hound drove off all the sudden. Something is wrong and Perceptor is looking for chemicals to make the crystals more vibrant. Jazz teaches were coming to light meaning that they are not alone in this area.. Mirage walked up to ledge to see if there others in the area. Instincts told him there is danger. Perceptor still cataloging the crystals he has based upon chemical composition. Mirage motioned him to hide and did not see the shadow approaching up above. The black arms grab him and pinned the youngling to the cock pit. 

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" spoke a voice behind him

Deadlock look at the door to the underground notice it was open to biometric readings of the Towers. That meant that Ratbat will have to come but Soundwave is having him under strict training schedule.

"Lookie what I got." Spoke Skywarp

Deadlock was about to rebuke that he had no time for guessing games. Deadlock looked at the youngling in his hand was a case. Taking the case from the youngling it was bunch of seed crystals. Deadlock put the case down and look at the youngling firmly. 

The preent. 

"He is a noble."

"So I see Skywarp."

"What is your designation young one?" ask Deadlock

Skywarp put the youngling on the ground. "I don't think he can talk."

"Skywarp, he can talk but he refuses to." Spoke Deadlock

"Hey Skywarp!" Shouted Ramjet "There are Autobots nearby and they are looking for something.”

Deadlock study the sparkling in question. He is almost ready for his upgrade to youngling. Unlike most here he is fine crafted sparkling which means his energy signature could easily open the door. Perhaps one of the lasts nobles of the Towers that survived. Kneeling down to glance the yellow optics of the sparkling he is scared but is determine to show no fear.

"Skywarp go with Ramjet to keep the Autobots busy." Spoke Deadlock in an even tone.

" What about the brat, Deadlock?" asked Ramjet

"I think I can use him to open the door." Answered Deadlock

Skywarp looked speculative at the sparkling who he was holding to prevent his escape. "What do you mean?"

"The sparkling is noble from the Towers."

"I be damn." Spoke Ramjet impressed “So one of those brats survived.”

Deadlock took hold of the hand of the sparkling as the two flyers left. "Those Autobots are stupid to see that your plate is separating from your protoform. It happens at your age where the self-healing system no longer heals your plating if injured." Mirage merely glared at him. "No response. Eh. I don't blame you." Deadlock, lifted Mirage up and force his arm to touch a panel and the door open. "Let see if your former people have the generator."  
\


	6. Chapters 5 = 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will finish the story.

Chapter 6  
Perceptor was concerned he saw that Mirage climb a ledge. He follow suit as Mirage try to scan the area. Mirage was tense more than ever and coming out here did not bother his friend. Perceptor pause for a moment he never thought of Mirage as a friend. It stunned him so he did not even notice the black seeker swooping down on Mirage.

"Teleportation." Spoke Perceptor impressed in faint whisper. "Close range of distance unless this seeker is understand s the physics behind of teleporting he will do it blind." Peceptor consider his next course of action. Hound was gone and Trailbreaker was off in the distance. "The adults must had known that the Decepticons are here."

Perceptor radio the base for assistance unlike Mirage he has a comm unit. Luckily for him he got Prowl instead of Jazz. Prowl gave him course of action which was to hide basically and wait for the adults to show up. Perceptor for rare instance to go for the less intelligent option is finding where Mirage is currently located. The seeker must have a distinctive special signature that will build up and one can predict with a degree of high probability where he will teleport to.

The two fliers were more interested in killing Mirage. The racer was of lower classes and build with strong frame and extra mods. Perceptor concluded the grounder is more intelligent of the trio. Perceptor watched the white mech closely his movements were precise and wasted no energy. He is an excellent warrior outside of martial arts. The grounder grab Mirage arm and force to a key pad and left the scientist wonder why the door open. Mirage is a former noble and his CNA allow the door to be activated.

"Now that not smart spyin on tha 'Cons." Smirked a Praxain grabbing Perceptor ducking under ground shelter. "Ah'm called DataTraks, if ya need to have computerin need crackin." Looks at the 'Cons. "Isna smart watch the Cons especially the flyers."

Skywarp glare at the youngling in Drift's arms. Skywarp opinion of Deadlock is that he has too many morals when it comes to killing people. Deadlock never picked on anyone who is weaker than he is or even defenseless. Deadlock is everything Skywarp is not and that irritated the Seeker to no end. Now that the stupid Hacker disappeared on them and Skywarp had no love for that one. RamJet was good for one thing and it is what Skywarp understood easily and that garner respect from the Black Seeker. Starscream was smart and good leader for the Trine. Thundercracker was strong as well. Skywarp miss his trine and it was easier to do things when someone told him to teleport, shoot and planned missions.

"The door is unlock." Spoke Ramjet

"As I suspect the sparkling is a noble." Spoke Drift

Drift began to enter the room and Skywarp made a grab for Mirage. "Skywarp, I have no love for nobles and I think it would be wise to keep the brat alive."

"I was not going hurt it much." Whine Skywarp

"Er why?" Ask Ramjet

"There might be things that can use a functional noble CNA."

"Drift, how you get the prize is no business of mine." Spoke Skywarp in a grin. "Why not ask the brat?"

"First of all he is a sparkling and most of the Nobles were way lax in security." Spoke Drift "For general locks it is program to allow him access because he was sparked as a noble. For storage it is probably more specific even the nobles are dumb enough to allow a sparkling in here. "

"In other words he won't know." Guessed Ramjet perplex

"I was saying we could scout the area and you comm us once it is done."

Skywarp roughly grab Mirage arm. The noble mech let a yelp in pain. Skywarp ignore the cry of pain as the delicate plating crack and broke. "You better get moving, DeadLock."

Deadlock pursed his lips together. Skywarp release the Sparkling arm there is a huge gash on it. Deadlock curse inwardly as both Skywarp and Ramjet took off scanning area. No doubt the adults who were with the sparkling are now looking for him.  
"Hold still." Spoke Deadlock in faint growl.

The plating began to separate already. Deadlock curse again then comm a medic that owes him a favor. By time Ratchet arrived Drift secure the generator. Ratchet merely glare at him and said nothing to Deadlock. Ratchet may owe him but he hated the fact that Drift picked the Decepticons. Right now the best course of action was to put a patch on the wound and wait for Ratchet to show up.

"How is he?" Deadlock as he procure the generator.

"The wound is sterilized but I need to put him in CR."

"I thought you everything, Ratchet."

Rachet whirl around faced Drift in his full fury: "I know that he was an orphan, Drift. I knew that the Decepticons killed his Creators!"

"The Autobots are not pure as you think they are!" spate Deadlock coldly

"Man this is a mess." Spoke another voice

"DataTraks…" Spoke Deadlock "it took you long enough."

"Sneakin is kinda hard ya know." Spoke the Praxian "What is with medic?"

"My name Ratchet." Spoke the elder bot

"DataTraks will get the information you need." Spoke Deadlock

"Yer advertising mah services." Spoke Datatraks kneeling down looking at Mirage

"He is a what exactly?" ask Ratchet raising optic ridge

"A hacker, Datatraks, can crack into any system and get a data."

DataTraks followed Ratchet back to his med bay. Ratchet look at the hacker as he peruse through Mirage's files. "Ya said ye found him?"

"That is correct." Spoke the medic watching his patient's life signatures.

"Wha about the Microscope?" ask the Hacker

"Perceptor…." Spoke Ratchet puzzled before they reach their destination

Datatraks lifted Perceptor to his feet as he took out of the closet to his underground compound. "Brave kid."

Ratchet look at Perceptor in askance. "Perceptor, you put life at risk."

"Deadlock crew should be leaving soon." Spoke DataTraks "They got the generator by now. With this energon blood I picked up from the kid. Mah guess you need to reach medbay for Raj. We needin to move."

Many clicks later. DataTraks kept an optic on the area and movement. Perceptor hang back with Ratchet and watched Mirage solemnly. Jazz is already at Medbay and both the medic and scientist did not notice the saboteur waiting for them. Jazz is one dangerous mech when he is not thinking straight. Of the two DataTraks prefer to deal with Prowl since he is known quantity. Jazz is unpredictable.

"Will it be a enough?" Ask Ratchet finally reaching their med bay.

"Ah should be."

"It has to be." Spoke Jazz behind the vizor his optic narrowed.

Ratchet knew that Jazz is beyond pissed that his foster sparkling had been injured. Jazz is furious having a neutral in the med bay and willing to look ignore the security risk. Datatraks is deep red Praxian with silver trim an extremely attractive mech. Jazz put his hands on the chambers and frown. Ratchet gently place Mirage in the chamber in medical stasis lock.

"When are you going to tell me?" demand Jazz

"Until I had more information on Mirage's condition." Spoke Ratchet

"Yer lying to meh." Spoke Jazz coldly. "Were are friends fer too long.  
"  
"Jazz, you are right." Spoke Ratchet. "I know Mirage's condition is serious. The CR chamber will slow the separation but I need to know exact medical history."

Jazz looked at DataTraks for long while. "Yer going fer the information. Ah willing overlook the info ye gave to the Cons on the generator. DataTraks, ye can no longer play both sides of the streets."

"Ah know that Jazz." Spoke DataTraks "If let the kid deactivate then Ah'm no better than a 'Con."

"Ah would allow Prowler to bust ya good." Spoke Jazz with dangerous glint "If ya fail mah kid."

"Would ya feel bettah if someone comes with meh?"

"I can go?" ask Perceptor

"No." Answer Ratchet "Stay with Mirage."

"I wan Blastah to go." Spoke Jazz "Ah stayin as well."

DataTraks was relieved that Jazz spoke another designation. Less enforcers the better but right now Jazz is not in negotiating mood. DataTraks had runins with Prowl and Jazz in Praxus before the war. In some circles his designation was reviled as a Hacker by avoiding both sides made him a neutral. Until Drift cashed in a chip he owed the mech. Both chips are going be paid in full. It force DataTraks to choose a side and he is not fond of it. The Decepticons now knew of his existence and saying no means death. Becoming an Autobot is lessar of two evils.

Chapter 7

 

Blaster merely watched his comrades from afar. DataTraks is an interesting fellow by far he knows a lot about security from trying to crack it and manipulate it. DataTraks is self-admitted thief and he was no killer by any one standards and self-proclaim coward. Jazz did not trust him and from what Blaster had seen he is no coward. Prowl orders were a bit different from Jazz. Ratchet grumbled at DataTraks for being somewhat insulting and rude.

"So wha's the target?" Asked Blaster

"The Noble's medical center will be most logical." Answer DataTraks

Blaster cant his helm in consideration. "You think that the medical records still exist?"

"The nobles were not smart in what they protected." Spoke DataTraks "Prior to the Fall of the Towers I was hired to hack their systems. Most of the data pertaining to who lived in the Towers are stored underground because it is not glamorous or any use other than medics and who pertain to. Like the art objects the Nobles were most likely destroyed. Literature, Poetry and some the Holos they surrounded themselves with. Ah never understood why they bother protectin' tha."

Ratchet frown a bit. "Storing is a problem."

"Can we stop for a moment and recon a bit."

Blaster nodded again. DataTraks took a stick drew areas of underground complexes of the former towers as Steeljaw stood guard.

"Rewind…" spoke Blaster

"The problem with Data in general sense is that it will degrade over time." Spoke DataTraks "To slow the degradation certain room temperature must be maintained to do this it is easier placing it all underground."  
"That is true." Nodded Rewind "Even most archives are all underground the items above ground is replicas mostly and temperature underground stays steady."

Ratchet frown even further. "I never thought to reason behind the archives being below ground and the same with morgue."

"Thas not yer real worry." Noted Blaster

"There is a still chance of the Data not existing." Spoke Rewind "It depends on various factors such as how well the compound is built. If the electrical surge erased the records and lack energy did maintain record integrity."

"Even if the data is compromise there are still back-ups to consider. " Spoke Data-Traks. "Righ now the Towers are being looted for supplies and such."

"So if the entrance is blocked how do we get in?" demand Ratchet

"Tha vents will be the easiest way in."

Blaster merely smiled at the vent. According to Rewind the vent was used to circulate the air to keep the records cool. Warm air rises and the fans' tubes will cool the air because the flow of liquid Nitrogen flows to another part building for cold storage ,so it will sink back down and cool the records in precise manner. Where the records stay cool and not frozen and since the gas is inert does not risk for explosion. Normally Blaster would be impressed by the science behind record keeping, but right now it is giving him a processor ache.

"Easy way in!" spoke Ratchet in a growl. "I hope you have away pass the blades. I am a medic not a climber."

"I got some grappling hooks." Spoke DataTraks in a shrug

"Then strap me to yer back." Spoke Blaster

 

"Blaster, why don't you strap to my back." Growled Ratchet

"No offense doc man…," Grinned the Communication Officer. "Traks here had done this with extra weight. Which means Traks here will be handlin blades."

"I don't still get why this place is still running." Noted Ratchet

"Self- enclosed environment it meant run in case of disaster." Spoke Data-Traks "It was meant to run in case of Towers exploding and thier would be survivors. No one reckon that the kid ye adopted being sole survivor."

"You study the Towers." Spoke Blaster impressed

"Part of mah gigs were to test security systems of places." Spoke DataTraks "Prowl and other Enforcers would hire me to break in or hack a system."

 

"Why?" ask Ratchet stunned

"It is not unusual to hire thieves to test a systems vulnerabilities." Spoke Blaster evenly "So the Council hired to test the Towers security."

"Yep." Nodded DataTraks as he securing an end of the grappling hook for Ratchet to use by giving a tug. "The Towers had a very uneven approach to security. Somethings were protected and others would not. Plus the Towers that loom above the streets had no anti-aircraft weapons to shoot attackers who aim was to destroy. By the same token things can be stolen were having high security. Towers mechs did not believe anyone will harm them."

"They really believed the war would not come to them." Spoke Ratchet stunned

"Ready." Nodded DataTraks

Ratchet was in his environment the destroyed hospital showed flickering lights. Like the Cons, Blaster, would take what was salvageable for the Autobots. DataTraks was right on many accounts about the Towers. Ratchet was able to find Mirage frame that would be his first upgrade and stored in subspace. Mirage's files were intact from his sparkling doctor notes. It gave Ratchet more complete idea how to treat the youngling.

"This place has some great supplies." Spoke Blaster

"You will needs some constructibots here to get most it." Ratchet in agreement.

"I notified Prowl of the fact." Nodded Blaster

Prowl's Office

Prowl level an optic at DataTraks. Ratchet indicated the supplies are being inventoried and stored for later date. Mirage is now in waiting stage of separation and meantime Wheeljack was prepping the frame for the upgrade.

"DataTraks…." Spoke Prowl evenly "normally I would train a new Special Ops or either Jazz would. However, I find myself in a unusual position that neither option is logical. "

"What about the kid?" ask DataTraks

"Sometimes emotion has it place when reaching objective." Spoke Prowl in a cool tone "Mirage, will become an excellent operative and not just a weapon. I am grooming him to be a spy and good person. Jazz works best when he has something to protect."

"You still a prick Prowl." Spoke DataTraks "I suppose you want me train him for data retrieval."

"I admit I overlooked your abilities, Epsilon of Praxus." Spoke Prowl "Your ties to the Noble Houses of Praxus will not save you from justice. Now I want you to be transferred to my special unit. Your correct in that estimation."

"My name is DataTraks and Epsilon is dead along the rest of Praxus." Spoke the Maroon Hacker.

"Indeed he is." Spoke Prowl coldly.

On a monitor Jazz watches Mirage in medical stasis lock. Ratchet says the survival rate has improve for Mirage. Now the separation is occurring in more control manner. Ironhide and Kup both have reports on his own creations neither of them demonstrated Intelligence operatives. Blackshadow will train DataTraks for him. It was a win today.

Epsilon does not exist anymore and died during the fall of Praxus. DataTraks was born on the streets of Praxus as illegitimate offspring of Lordling. Prowl began to create a false Bio that his newest operative will use. As intelligent DataTraks is and the former lord of Praxus nobility he was not off the mark. Mirage behavior is mirroring Jazz of late.

Prowl went to Medbay where Jazz is. "How is he love?"

"Ratchet said it will be a couple deca-orns before the upgrade. His plating will not heal but the separation is occurring." Answer Jazz more forlorn.

Prowl canted his head he knew Mirage was medical stasis to prevent the sparkling feel the pain. Ratchet informed of him of everything. The creators had even begun his new upgrades to his frame. Wheeljack is finishing that. Mirage love to party and some levels did so differently to Jazz. People are a distraction and make him forget things he did. Prowl surmised that why Jazz mixed music and party like there is no orn. Unlike his mentor Mirage prefer few intimate friends and not quantity but quality.

"You still resent DataTraks?"

"He was your intended. "

"Jazz, I never loved him. DataTraks, did show me what kind of mech would attract me. "

"Yer sayin we are alike."

"With informality yes but other things no. You and he seek different things to find to excite you."

Jazz merely look at Prowl. "There are times Prowler ye see me nothing more than a chess piece and not a person. Some days Ah know ye love me. Ah wish that ye see Mirage as yer sparkling not as a chess piece to be groomed as yer agent in this blasted war. "

Authors Note: Jazz, sees what he does not want to see. My impression that Jazz is far too intelligent to be in relationship with someone who is using him to get his loyalty to Prime. Prowl/Jazz is dysfunctional relationship. Jazz stays because of the Twins and Mirage needs stable family. 

 

Many Duins later

Mirage finally adjusted to his Mechling upgrade. It was enough for weapons training and not enough for hand to hand combat. Weapons were simple enough but they were not great distraction for mechling. Jazz and Prowl had a falling out when he was medical stasis. Jazz merely said nothing about it and he said it occurred. Unlike the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker , he had no contact with Prowl outside of formality and training. Prowl was never one for affection when he was involved Jazz. It devastated Mirage emotionally.

Jazz decided to change his role to Mirage. Mechling needs a parent to love him and Jazz decided for go training him hand to hand like he did during sparkling. It meant Jazz assigned another mech named Skids to take over training. Mirage became more distant and aloof over time. Jazz knew he kept close ties to Perceptor but he retreated from Hound and Trailbreaker. Jazz felt he charge was too young for that kind of relationship. Mirage kept things close and his feelings for Hound is apparent when kept the miniature crystal garden.

"How is he Commander?" asked forest green mech

"Mirage, he fine physically." Answer Jazz

"Youngun was affected by the attack of Decepticons." Spoke Ironhide

Jazz merely stared at the weapons master in thought: "No, Ah think wha' affectin him is that Prowler and my split."

Ironhide cock his head thought. "His weapon as a sniper exceeded my expectations."

"Ah hearin a "but"." Spoke Jazz

"Mirage is more reserve and quieter." Spoke Hound

"Ya haven't told him about yer transfer?" ask Jazz

"I will tell him." Answer Hound as he got up and leaves

"He is not ready for a mission yet, Jazz." Spoke Ironhide after Hound is gone.

"Wha?" ask Jazz

"Mentally and emotionally he is not there yet." Spoke Ironhide

Mirage looks up at Hound in the rec room. The twins told him that Hound and Trailbreaker are transferring temporary so Mirage already dreaded this meeting.

"You look good, Mirage." Smiled Hound "How is the new frame?"

"It is taking time to get used to the difference." Answer Mirage "Ratchet said is going take longer than norm because of what happen. "

"Yeah." Nodded Hound "The day was supposed to be special for you 'Raj. " Mirage looks at his armor plates on his arm. "Now I am adding to your burdens, Mirage. I am sorry."

"Hound, I already know about the Transfer." Smiled Mirage sadly

"How?" ask Hound surprise

"The talk comes to me on occasion." Smiled Mirage wry "Besides the Terror Twins love to meddle when it comes to me. "

"Protective?" ask Hound

"In a way." Snorted Mirage indelicately

Hound gives a laugh at Mirage statement wholeheartedly.

"It is nice to hear you laugh." Smiles Mirage gently at Hound. "Besides Hound it was nicer to hear it from you. Thank you. Be safe, promise me that."

Jazz watches Mirage talking to Hound. The two were so intent on their conversations they fail to notice Jazz slipping in. Mechlinghood came rough for Mirage and the twinge of guilt went through Jazz spark. The few younglings they have on base are growing up to a war. Mirage is under no illusion that Hound might die and Trailbreaker as well. Jazz toy with the idea what Mirage might be like if he grew up as a noble from the Towers.

"Shanix for your thoughts, Carrier." Smirk Mirage

"Eh, where is Hound?" ask Jazz

"Hound left few clicks ago to make preparations for the transfer to another base." Answer Mirage

"Wha wit th'carrier?" ask Jazz in a smile

"Yer the closest thing to a carrier ah got." Spoke Mirage mimicking Jazz speech pattern.

"Yer seeming to be a good mood this orn." Noted Jazz

"Has my report had been unsatisfactory?" ask Mirage

Jazz frown a bit at the question at Mirage pose. It was a question Prowl usually got when they were given mix reviews of his training. Prowl demanded more from Mirage than the twins. Jazz in truth never felt Mirage failed him or Prowl. There were areas needed work but Mirage is mature in some areas not in others.

"Nah it is has not." Answer Jazz. "Tha weapon you pick yer mastery progressing as it should. Yer skills from DataTraks procurin data is proven to excellent. Ye needin time to mature at yer own pace that is all."

"Prowl will give me more itemized account how to improve." Spoke Mirage downcasted

Jazz's spark clench at the statement. Mirage had been program to please and look up at Prowl since he was adopted. Mirage's creator must had been much as taskmaster as Prowl is now. Prowl had on multiple occasions made his adopted creation to feel like a failure.

"Yah ye don't need that." Spoke Jazz

"I am worried about you, Jazz, you still love Prowl." Spoke Mirage

"Prowler change into a mech tha Ah haven't fall in love with." Spoke Jazz gently. "What about Hound?"

"I am not old enough for that relationship, Jazz." Spoke Mirage

"Yah coulda fool me." Smirk Jazz

"People will say that you're a bad influence for one so young." Smirks Mirage back

"Anyways Ratch wants ta see ya again." Spoke Jazz

"Do I have to." Whine Mirage

"Heh. Yer pretty brave when it is facing a 'Con but when facing Ratchet the Hatchet…." Jazz in a laugh "yer like the rest scared and try avoid med-bay."

Medbay

Mirage felt like he walks in this room a dozen times none of the experience had been pleasant. His new world began here and some ways Ratchet rule this place with no equal. Mirage really forgot that he had appointment with the cranky medic.

"Well your late." Spoke Ratchet

"Hello Ratchet." Spoke Mirage in his most proper noble upbringing he remember.

"Hello Mirage." Scrowl the medic "So kind of you deign to show up late for your appointment for the check-uo I have you know I am busy medic. I even had to sic Jazz on you."

Mirage move to the berth as Ratchet begins a passive scan of the armor on the proto-for m.

"No ill effects and the bonding has beginning to take place." Snorted Ratchet. "I am guessing since you were tardy there is nothing really bothering."

"None, Ratchet." Spoke Mirage

Ratchet frown tap the forearm of the plate. It resounded and sound of solid connection and Ratchet noted no hollow sound.

"Ratchet what do you know of Ricochet?" ask Mirage hoping to catch the medic off guard

"You are better off to ask Jazz about him." Answer Ratchet. "It looks like you are ready for hand to hand combat."

Mirage frowns at that statement. Ricochet is going take Jazz place as mentor for hand to hand combat.


	7. Chapters 10 -11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story originally is on Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story originally on fanfiction

 

Mirage shifted nervously as Jazz going through the debriefing to what the test will consist of. Five parts to make one program and the goal is to use the Eletro-Disrupter to regulate his energy levels. The fact Red-Alert security teams will tag in glow n dark or try to capture. The mission is get in and get out without detection or capture.

"If I get caught." Spoke Mirage

"In some cases depending where you are caught it means a night in prison." Spoke Data-Traks as he made notes to a pad. "Or glow dark tag that means the sim is over and you're deactivated." Then gaze at the youngling with narrowing optics. "It means you are going survey the computers which ones will grant you access and be aware that some computers are automatic fail. Because those systems will be consider heavily guarded and with regular mechs passing them by."

"Tha' test is different from front liners because it about combat." Smirk Jazz in a playful grin

Jazz is enjoying this means trouble for Mirage. The blue and white mechling vented as two mechs seem not bothered. To be honest he would have Ironhide being correct about Ricochet more to the point of distracting Data-Traks.

"Cybertron to Mirage…" began Jazz

"Yes Jazz." Spoke Mirage as he snaps his attention to his adoptive parent.

"Ah'm so proud of ya." Spoke the Jazz in a faint smile.

"Pardon." Spoke Mirage

"Ah'm proud of ya." Spoke Jazz . The Saboteur merely look at his youngest adopted creation. "Things were tough ya didna bend so made the best of it and plug yer way through."

"Prowl." Spoke Mirage

"He poud of ya." Spoke Jazz "He got lost in tha war and started see mechs as tools."

"You loved Prowl." Spoke Mirage

"I love mah family." Spoke Jazz "An'tha including you."

"Jazz if I don't pass this test." Spoke Mirage nervously

"This is a skill test, Raj." Spoke Jazz "Data-Traks is right tha kinda test ya need."

"It is not a pass or fail test." Spoke Mirage astounded

Jazz just smiled. "It is a test of skill, Raj, passin and failin are not simple mattah. It is how get the program will tell us where we are."

"What classes do I have today?" ask Mirage

"None." Spoke Jazz "Next Orn tha test begans."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came to him in a rec room. The two are grinning and the dentae are shows that mean trouble is brewing. Mirage looks at his two older adoptive brothers as they took seats next to him.

"We wanted to get you something for your upgrade." Spoke Sunstreaker

Mirage had learned that when the twins come without preamble means that are being siblings.

"I know we like to tease you and prank you." Smile Sideswipe. Mirage's optic ridge raises in mild surprise. "You are little bro."

"Yes, one of us likes to prank you." Spoke Sunstreaker "Mirage, youare pretty little thing."

"Pretty?" repeated Mirage surprise

"Sunny." Spoke Sideswipe "You are shocking him with compliments."

"Sides, I am serious he is becoming a looker." Spoke Sunstreaker firmly

Sideswipe studies Mirage and frown a bit. "Sunny is right."

"Sunstreaker." Spoke his twin.

"You said you brought me something." Spoke Mirage

"Yes…" spoke Sunstreaker handing a frame object.

Mirage look at the frame and it was towers. Sunstreaker made this with the old holo he had and disappeared. The colors are much richer and the energy woven more intricate and made by a skilled hand. Mirage nearly begins to weep at the picture and it means so much and he hugs Sunstreaker.

"You like the picture." Spoke Sideswipe nervously

"It is beautiful and I am so stroke." Spoke Mirage

"All right time for serious matters, Raj." Spoke Sideswipe

"The fact is you are not hard on the opitcs." Smiled Sunstreaker "That quiet personality you have you are almost irresistible."

"Yeah so any mechs bother you." Smirk Sideswipe "We will handle them for you and just let us know."

"Why would you do that?" ask Mirage stunned

"You are little bro…" grinned Sideswipe playfully. "Besides you are twerp."

"Some mechs here will eat you for lunch and toss you aside." Smile Sunstreaker "No one does that to our twerp,"

Sideswipe puts his arm around Mirage. "All right which mech catches you fancy."

Mirage gave the twins a blank look.

"Perceptor." Spoke Sunstreaker in a smile which is describe as predatory

"No Percy is just a friend." Spoke Mirage weakly

"You mean he is not interested in you." Growled Sunstreaker

"No….no." spoke Mirage "We are just friends. Percy has a lover and ….."

Prowl watch and half listen to the twins and Mirage. The twins emotionally took after their carrier Jazz. Mirage was just a youngling his mate took in and Prowl hated to admit Jazz is right about the former towers. Unfortunately twins were also that Mirage is becoming close to discover new types of relationships.

"Twins and Mirage." Spoke Prowl

"Sir," spoke Sideswipe

"We were watching our little bro." Spoke Sunstreaker

"Instead of tormenting him." Spoke Prowl.

Prowl vented at the twins as they disappeared for their missions and with their imaginations.

"Sir, thank you." Spoke Mirage

"Twins take after Jazz." Spoke Prowl shaking his helm.

"Relationships?" ask Mirage

"It seems we going have the Talk about Interfacing." Spoke Prowl "Jazz still thinks you are too young."

Mirage got the distinct feeling no matter the source of the Talk it is going be awkward conversation. The misinformation would trade mark of the Twins, Prowl will be factual but logical. Also the impression Prowl was giving it made Mirage wanting to interface. Jazz well he would also give the facts and the emotion lecture about relationships. Both Jazz and Prowl will interrogate Mirage then follow extreme embarrassment for any mech he would favor. On the whole Mirage decided that neither of this was not desirable thing or this the Talk.

"Mirage, I know that Jazz to he is proud of you." Spoke Prowl bring Mirage back to the present. " I agreed whole heartedly with his assessment very few mechs perform exceptional as you have and exceed my expectations."

Prowl paid him a compliment and it took Mirage several clicks to process it.

"Thank you sir." Spoke Mirage

"You may call me Prowl." Spoke the tactician

"Prowler?" smiled Mirage

"Jazz." Smiled Prowler "can be a bad influence."


	8. chapter 13= 17

Ironhide is a simple mech and when came testing well a simple point and shoot was mostly needed. It was matter of pride that every mech and femme knows their preferred weapon of choice to how it is cleaned and maintained. Leading the shut off optic Mirage through the based to start his test is an act of volunteerism.

"This is the place." Spoke Ironhide

Mirage flickers his optics on and look the empty silo with a terminal. No berth and just barely enough Energon for the cycle. "It is a two deca-cycle test."

"Ah that because your Teacher believes you are going have to forage the rest." Spoke the weaponsmech

Mirage raise optic ridge in growing disdain and disgust. Jazz knew about this? Of course he did or Jazz would never approve of it. It was unused facility that it is a part of the Autobot base.

"You will be checking in." spoke Ironhide given him the schedule times. "Oh yes one more thing, Mirage the main exits the guards and unless a Decepticon attack will not allow you in. Most of the entrances are guarded as well."

Mirage realized both Jazz and Prowl created several safe zones for the test. Data-Traks the mech is smart and told to keep an eye on the target and watch them. The front door is not viable and so look for less protected entrance, Mirage, watch as the supplies come to the base by the docking bay. Mirage thought about sneaking through the containers but the mechs who work there would notice shift in weight. Mirage found an entrance to the sewer or the refuse bin.

Prowl had him memorize the schematics of the base and that was with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. This refuse pile had discarded pieces of Wheeljack's experiments. Another device that Data-traks given was a siphon from old wrecks and the Hacker was right the energon did taste stale. The first time Mirage consumed stale energon he hurled. Data-Traks said taking energon from an enemy's dispenser is dangerous one of the few things they actually do monitor.

Mirage smiled grimly that he still had his rations and now to move up the chute. No guards. Mirage climb the chute the tube is filthy. Mirage think to himself getting nice bath from Sunstreaker will be an awesome reward and well worth the shannix. Mirage crawled on all fours and push some of the junk quietly out of the way until he open the shoot. Wheeljack was not around it is evening time to refuel.

Data-Traks told him find a nearest wash rack and use it. Like most things this not strictly regulated and if it public no one use it much. Wheeljack had his own washracks here for the scientist and even Perceptor said as much. Cleanliness for scientist is important because of contamination can be anything so scientist s will clean before they enter the lab and exit. Data-traks gave him non-descript cleaners that anyone would have.

The lab is well lit. Wheeljack often never bother turning the lights off because they are on a timer. Mirage activated his Electro-disrupter for first time.

In the Command center

Jazz watch the progress of his youngest charge. Prowl smirk a bit at the fact Mirage found soft spot in the security system. The science wing will long discussion about possible reviews on new security measures.

"Prowl, Jazz." Spoke Optimus Prime "I see that Mirage is moving quite well."

"Ah own trackin system independent of the base boss bot." spoke Jazz smugly

"He is in one of the areas belonging to Wheeljack." Spoke Prowl

Optimus nodded the beacon is tracking Mirages movements on one screen and the next is the normal security feed. "How did he get in?"

"Through the Refuse for Wheeljack's junk bin." Spoke Prowl

"Earlier some of the mechs in the docking area felt that someone watching them." Spoke Optimus

"Ironhide checked it out." Spoke Jazz "He lost points there. Other Raj watching 'em there wasna any Decepticon activity."

"Keep me apprise of any developments." Spoke Optimus

Data-Traks looks at Ricochet's dojo.

The dojo in the past has been used for multiple mechs. Data-traks had no illusions that Ricochet was gone but instead watching his movements. Ricochet did show himself walking lazily to Data-Traks.

"The test already started?" spoke Ricochet

"Yes, I admit I am nervous." Answer Data-Traks

"Well don't be." Spoke Ricochet "Mirage has an excellent teacher."

The training facility has minor traffic of mechs coming and going Mirage notice the drain of being invisible but with the halls being deserted. Mirage hear both Ricochet and Data-traks are talking he could see them through the door. However at the moment his teachers are more interested in each other than him at the moment. Mirage watches as they kissed each other. Ironhide was right that those two are lovers. Mirage smirked as he moves to an empty storage area that he will use to camp out. He still has enough energon from the refuge area. Mirage wrote some notes for the review once the test is over. The storage area is empty and unused before the swordsmechs leave Cybertron they would store their swords here. The whole area was meant for Metallikato as Ironhide called it. Optimus Prime made it his base once he found it abandon. The facilities are in 60% being used and make excellent training grounds for all the mechs station on the base. Perceptor complain the lack of science equipment which was raided from ruins of such complexes. Wheeljack and Bulkhead would look with Data-Traks to find the remaining and spare equipment as well as scientific research. Mirage looks at the empty swords racks and tried how the Dojo was in the golden age. Mirage didn't need any imagination to know what those moans are. He heard them before when Sideswipe decides watch some movie. Mirage decided to go in light recharge as things minor activity soon both Data-traks and Ricochet will leave and this area will be shut down for the night cycle. At predawn he will have to move to a safe zone.Both Ricochet and Data-traks finally leave to their quarters. Mirage got the schematics of the computers are located that have the targeted program out to study.

 

Command Center

Prowl frown at the screen wear Mirage is. He moved to the training center more centralized and less secure certain times of the day. Right now only Ricochet and Data-traks are. Every mech is too report in that they spotted someone watching them or spotted Mirage. Sometimes it is not worth mentioning this to Jazz.

Chapter 14  
Hound engine rev as he and Trailbreaker headed to the base. It had been several vorns since he last visited this base and it was his duty to scout for Energon cubes and natural sources of fuel. The scout had to admit he is just plain excited to see Mirage again. Being in alternate mode is feels good to have the roads underneath him and it will be nice to be root mood. Sparklings are getting fewer and fewer at the Autobot basess and it is tragic.

::Excited Hound.:: commed the bemused Trailcutter

"Yes. I admit I miss not secret admirer." Spoke Hound

::Comm, only.:: spoke Trailbreaker

The twins got guard duty it was one least favorite non-punishment duties that had to be done. Guard duty is about exciting seeing newly finish dry on Sunstreaker according Sideswipe. Prowl took all his poppers away and gave them to cassettes and told the red twin think of it as sacrifice to the Autobot cause.

"Boring. Boring . This is so boring! " spoke Sideswipe in whine to get rise out of the yellow twin.

"The more you complain the more likely Prowl extend it." Grumbled Sunstreaker

"Why don't we got to front lines?" spoke Sideswipe

"Kup kept calling reckless hotheads is one of several reasons." Sniped Sunstreaker

"But…" spoke Sideswipe

"Hush! There is movement out there!" snarled Sunstreaker

Sunstreaker leveled his gun and allow the weapon charge up and point it to the movement. The movement was startle Sideswipe and follow suit. Sunstreaker may grumble a lot but he is all business when it comes to duty  
.  
"Come out or do so before I shoot!" snarled Sunstreaker

"Remember to speak first then shoot." Spoke Sideswipe

"Shut up Sides." Spoke Sunstreaker "Their Autobots."

"Hello Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Spoke Trailbreaker

Hound and Trailbreaker stepped out of the shadows. Sunstreaker merely grumbled and glared at the newcomers and Sideswipe look at them sullen.

"Optimus is on his way." Spoke Sideswipe

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe you have grown…" Spoke Trailbreaker

"Ugh don't become like Kup." Spoke Sideswipe

Sunstreaker just glared in sheer annoyance.

Hound intake hitch at the awkward situation. "How is Mirage doing?"

"Touch him and you die!" snarled Sunstreaker

"He is doing well." Spoke Sideswipe "Hound, he is our little bro and we don't want him hurt."

"Ah well I am glad takin mature route Sides." Grinned Jazz

Much later in room.

Hound look at the room and smiled. Prowl just read some reports waiting for Mirage to show up. Prowl look at Hound made decision to deal with a matter at hand.

"So the Energon fields near Iacon are close to depleted?" ask Prowl

"Yeah hunting for the fields for all the bases are getting harder." Answer Hound

"So relocating to new base will be advisable."

"The Sparkling;s Prowl." Spoke Hound worried.

"We have none that are too young to travel." Spoke Prowl

"Mirage." Spoke Hound

The Second in Command coldly look at him. "Part of the reason you went on scouting missions to allow Mirage to mature at his own rate. "

"I know you don't care for him." Spoke Hound

"I normally do not care to explain my emotions." Spoke Prowl "Hound, despite the popular belief I have emotions but most of them are not expressed. I care deeply for my family that I have gain. I never had that when I was an Enforcer in Praxus. I learned the hard way how much I can lose and what I have now is worth fighting for. It means that I care for my youngest as much as I do for the twins."

"Then why did you tell me?"

The door open manually it was quiet and slowly since it was being manually open. A slim figure entered and he is taller his optics are known to Hound. Mirage is indeed older and but not as much as a sparkling but still absolutely gorgeous. His plating has grime on and dull from dirt but Hound can tell he is healthy.

"Hound." Spoke Mirage in surprise

"Mirage." Spoke Hound can smell the faint trace old energon on him.

"Mirage, how did you get in?" ask Prowl

"The base." Spoke Mirage in a faint grin. "Lucky for me I don't mind the dirt. I used the refuse tunnels that connect to Wheeljack's lab."

"I did not expect that." Smiled Prowl

"I can still detect the faint scent of it." Nodded Hound

"Did any one see you?" ask Prowl

"No, I did have to use the Eletro-Disrupter a few times." Spoke Mirage. "No more few clicks at a time but just because some the halls have heavy traffic with no predictable patterns. I was near the dojo and that where I rested a bit."  
"Ricochet did not mention you being nearby." Frowned Prowl

"He was preoccupied with something else." Spoke Mirage

Prowl quirk an optic and frown a bit.

"Prowl I think this best left alone." Spoke Hound

"Pass the portion of the test." Spoke Prowl "However next time do not linger to close to the docking bay."

Hound wanted to say something in defense of Mirage but he knew the blue and white former noble if he was caught most likely he would be deactivated. Mirage is still young but he is coming of age to be a spy.

"Hound is here now." Spoke Prowl

"You are leaving." Spoke Hound in surprise

::I trust you Hound to do what is right. Besides Jazz will be here in next Orn to give instructions for the next phaes.::

Prowl exit the room and leaving Hound and Mirage a moment of awkwardness.

"Hound I am glad to see you again." Spoke Mirage

"I am sorry I wasn't there to see you in this upgrade." Spoke Hound "I mean adjustment. Mirage, I wanted to speak to about something."

"You're with Trailbreaker, now." Spoke Mirage felt his spark constrict a bit.

"I love you both." Spoke Hound

"That is not what expected to hear." Spoke Mirage

"Mirage, you are just a youngling." Spoke Hound "It was not right and I wanted to give you a childhood."

"Why this confession?" ask Mirage "I knew that what you felt is for someone who is older and is an adult."

"The Twins." Sighed Hound "I was wearing my feelings on my servo." Smiles at Mirage. "I guess Primus meant for me to have trine."

"Crazy scout." Smiled Mirage

Hound and Mirage enjoy the visit. Mirage was fascinated the fact that Hound goes out and scout for Energon. Mirage peppered him questions about the city of Iacon. Most part the city is ruins and the Neutrals left Cybertron. Hound show Mirage holograms of the places that are still beautiful and only marred by war. Mirage politely inquired how Trailbreaker is doing.

 

Mirage titters in excitement after Hound leaves the storage room. Jazz arrive next orn but Mirage couldn't recharge even though he needed it. Mirage is glad that Hound has Trailbreaker. Mirage took in air to his intakes in cool his excitement and not let his emotions get better of him. It was not first time Mirage wish he was older and could….not going there. Thankfully Mirage heard noises behind the door and ducks into shadows and activated his electro-disrupter.

Jazz look at the seemingly empty storage room and nothing gave him the impression it was occupied. Mirage was in here as per instruction. The visor mech smile at that he knew well enough to hide. Also it means that he is not distracted by Hound. Mirage allows his invisibility power down and Jazz can see that his youngest is excited.

"Hello Jazz." Spoke Mirage more formally

"Yer enjoyin yourself." Noted Jazz in a grin. "It is the test or Hound?"

"One can say it is both." Answer Mirage

"I really hav ta tha talk." Noted Jazz in a more serious tone. "Ah guess tha yer old enough."

"Not really…" shrugged Mirage "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe told me all about interfacing and stuff in that nature."

Jazz cerebro processes went into a screeching halt and he gave a blank look. Mirage watches him in concern and worry. Jazz's shift in body language from ease to tense status in few minutes as the façade for some situations an person of complete ease. Jazz clear his intakes before giving Mirage his next step in the test.

"Raj when this done were going have that Talk." Spoke Jazz

"So basically I have to find three different part of programming in the systems computers." Spoke Mirage wanting Jazz to be focus on the test instead of the Talk

"Yea basically but be aware some of those computers are consider an automatic fail." Spoke Jazz "Due to the security and monitoring of those terminals."

"Makes sense." Spoke Mirage in a smirk "That the whole purpose of this test to simulate a Decepticon base."

"Yea the Cons' will not be so understandin when break in their systems." Nodded Jazz

"The fact is Megatron is going to slag me if I am caught." Spoke Mirage

"A differin kind of danger, Raj." Spoke Jazz "The Frontliners kind of Danger is more honest and blunt in the approach yer role it is more discreet and subtle. We test ya harder than most."

"Not everyone can be in Special Ops." Spoke Mirage

Prowl's office

Jazz left Mirage in the Storage and proceeded to Prowl office. Prowl was busy looking at the recent reports that Hound and Trailbreaker brought in. Jazz waited until finish reading the report. Prowl sat at the desk furrowed in concentration

"Is it that bad, love?" ask Jazz

"The fact is this base was ideal because we were close to a source of Energon." Frowned Prowl "Now that source depleted and Prime wants Hound and Trailbreaker to search a new mine and possibly new base to live in." Prowl brought his hands together. "We only have a half a dozen younglings and no new sparkling Jazz."

"Something else is botherin you Prowl." Spoke Jazz

"Cybertron is going run out of Energon and even at the rate we are going." Spoke Prowl. "It is logical to move but …"

"It is a short term solution." Spoke Jazz

"Not to raise our sparklings, Jazz." Spoke Prowl

"It is not first pairings of Autobots to adopt Sparklings." Spoke Jazz

"The Neutrals don't see it that way." Spoke Prowl

"Them Neutrals something about em is nah right." Spoke Jazz

"I agree." Spoke Prowl "However they were mightily upset about Mirage and any of the others that are youngling."

"They want the younglings." Spoke Jazz

"Data-Traks, told me that they were hoarding Energon and building a space ship." Spoke Prowl "He is puzzled where they got the resources to do that. Also the group has no younglings to speak of. Helping these Neutrals leave Cybetron might be beneficial to us."  
Jazz knew what Prowl meant the Neutrals were not part of any cities but he suspected come from the dregs of society. Neutrals needed something and that means they needed what the Autobots have. A motley crew of mechs really not much fighting for a cause. Not like previous neutrals who left long before the war went into full swing that took most of the younglings.

"You want to send Data-Traks with them?" spoke Jazz

"This test is the final for Mirage." Spoke Prowl

"Ah don't like it." Spoke Jazz

"He has own shuttle so once the Neutrals are safely away from Cybertron." Spoke Prowl

"Ah don't like it." Spoke Jazz

Prowl wanted to say that this is about Ricochet and Data-Traks becoming close. Something is off about the whole thing with the Neutrals and he has own misgivings about the mission.

Alarm went off

During the conversation between Prowl and Jazz Mirage is at the Generator room. Getting the programs is not as easy Mirage expected and finding unsecure terminals where he can work in peace is next to difficult. Sometimes he waited for shift change and then he shadow a group mechs and manage pinch a code to leave the facility while undetected. Mirage got the final piece and was about ready to leave when he saw movement. Mirage opens the door and then close it then went invisible. Mirage chooses the location that will hide his scent the best and watches the room carefully. He wasn't disappointed and Mirage saw dark blue feline quadraped walk up to the other terminal and began to place a data stick into the computer. Mirage immediately thought of Blater's Steeljaw and he guess it has similar partner. Intense scrutinizing reveals it to be a Decepticon. Mirage look around saw tool on a desk around threw it at the alarm casing.

The cyber cat head jerked up. Puzzled for moment then snarling darkly and realizing he is not alone.

"Ah the scent is being masked." Spoke Ravage coldly "Come out now I can smell you."

Mirage reveals himself to the Cyber cat.

"A youngling." Spoke Ravage in shock as he circle around Mirage.

Mirage took a defensive stance.

"I was undone by a youngling."sniffed Ravage "Rumble and Frenzy never let me hear end of it. No matter. I will make this quick."

Ravage leapt to attack and Mirage dodges him and grabs the data stick. The youngling his palm mark Ravage's data stick and took his own stick out of subspace. Ravage hissed as he swiped across Mirage's back leaving four claw scratches on the youngling back. Mirage bit his glossa to prevent him crying out.

"They are training you." Spoke Ravage impressed. "You took the hit on purpose. " Ravage launch himself pinned Mirage on his back. The youngling winced in pain but it forced him to let go of the Data stick. "I really must be going. Next time youngling I will kill you."

The cyber cat grabs the Data-stick and darted off. Blaster showed up and the door open and Mirage never felt such intense relief.

"Mirage!" Spoke Blaster

"He is hurt boss." Spoke Rewind

"Soundwave must be nearby." Spoke Eject

"He didn't get the data." Spoke Mirage

Blaster frown noticing the claw marks on the youngling. "Raj, take it easy Jazz and Prowl are on their way. Try not ta excite yer self."

"The data he didn't get it." Spoke Mirage shaking his head.

"What data is that? " ask Rewind trying to calm the youngling down

"This…" spoke Mirage taking a data stick out. "I marked it."

Rewind took the Data Stick from Mirage and look at it.

"What stick did Ravage, took?" Spoke Blaster

Ratchet sent a comm saying keep Mirage talking until he gets there.

"My Proxy data for the Test." Spoke Mirage in silly grin

Steeljaw let out a laugh. "Primus, Ravage is going be so pissed when he finds out!"

"That took guts to square off with Ravage with no gun." Spoke Eject punching Mirage in the shoulder.

Mirage winces in pain.

"I hope you are not going make more work for me to do, Eject." Spoke Ratchet kneeling next to the youngling. "These scratches are not that deep and but serious enough to be painful. I guess ,Ravage, was toying with you before the kill."

"Ravage?" spoke Mirage

"Yeah, that name of the Pit spawn of Soundwave." Snarled SteelJaw

"He functions as a master spy." Spoke Blaster

"How did he get in?" ask Ratchet

"He came through the vent." Spoke Mirage trying to keep his optics lit

Ratchet smiles at Mirage fighting against going into Medical stasis. "Get some rest."

Hours laters

Optimus Prime looks at the Report and frowns. The desk with reports stood between both the Commander and Third In Command. Calming irate Jazz is never fun. Ratchet report told him Mirage is going to be fine and just needed a recharge. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wanted storm the Decepticon base to hunt down Ravage but Prowl is tries to talk them out of it. Prowl took on the twins while Optimus tries to calm Jazz. Prowl is very proud his youngest.

"How is he, Jazz?" ask Optimus Prime

"He is resting medical recharge while welds take place." Answer Jazz

"I know what you want, Jazz, and the answer is "No"." spoke Optimus Prime. "Mirage did fail the test but he protected the Autobots' secrets. Prowl is going to assess the data that Ravage tried to procure with Data-Traks."

"It is not fair." Spoke Jazz sitting down at the desk. "All tha hard work for naught and Raj fail the test. Now the Cons will know about our spy."

"Not for nothing." Spoke Optimus Prime pushing a badge on the desk towards to Jazz. "He may not be old enough to wear the badge but Mirage certainly earned it. Why don't you give this to him when, Mirage, when gets out of recharge."

 

Mirage huddles in his room in a fetal position since Jazz brought him home from med bay as his cerebro processor replay the event. Jazz acted cheerful and in good humor and his mood only dimmed when he asked about the test. Jazz told him he failed. Mirage walks with Jazz as they walk on home. Mirage optics watches Jazz he wanted to ask but dared not to. Mirage heard whispering in the halls. His spark filled with dread at the whispers. Mirage's optics slowly went to the holograph picture Sunstreaker had made.

"Mirage." Spoke Prowl as he walks in.

"Sir." Responded Mirage

Prowl frown at Mirage a bit as the youngling shrink in on himself. "Is something a matter, Mirage?"

"No sir." Answer Mirage hastily reassuring Prowl.

Prowl sat down next to Mirage and rubs his back. "What is with the 'sir', Mirage?"

"I failed." Spoke Mirage "I thought you will be mad."

"I am not mad or disappointed in you Mirage." Spoke Prowl after some thought. "Neither is Jazz."

"Jazz was angry." Spoke Mirage

"Not at you." Spoke Prowl "Besides our friends are waiting."

"Why?"

"You had saved them from harm, Mirage."

Prowl paused for a moment. "Let me tell the times I nearly lost Jazz. The last time you know about it was due to my foolishness."

Mirage canted his head at Prowl but choose say nothing.

"Mirage, Jazz being at that Centre where he found was not coincidence." Spoke Prowl as took time to clear his intake. "Jazz , is the carrier of the twins but I am not the sire. The sire was Jazz's first bonded and he hailed from Polihex and the twins take after him."

Flashback vorns ago

Jazz move through the terrain at slow pace so the twins manage keep up. It was part of the reason Jazz told himself but he is looking for a reason to go on. The twins needed him. Jazz want to bring the world of grief to those deactivated his bonded.

Prowl look shock at the trio as the approach the perimeter, Jazz visor optic look dull and almost lifeless, the two younglings in the second frame. Prowl took liberty to ping some backup. Ironhide took no time to come and join them.

"Prowler." Spoke the weary voice.

"Jazz it had been awhile." Spoke Prowl picking up the red twin

Ironhide made move to pick the yellow twin up but the youngling escaped duck behind Jazz's legs. Prowl ping Ratchet due to his concern that the youngling twins were not acting out and subdued at the time.

Some Orns

Jazz body is tingly as he finally felt more alive and took time to hunt down who harmed his family unit. The body count is rather high as niggle back in his processor. Jazz felt more alive as the lilac energon smear across his plating and discolor his white and black. Prowl watches him in some consternation of late Jazz took mission that more dangerous. Jazz optic lit with darkness of what BlackShadow term the darkness of the Special Ops.

"Miester?" spoke Prowl. In a whisper

Miester is the alter ego that Jazz develops for Special Ops. Blackshadow said that alter egos were dangerous they can take over the true persona. Jazz's alter ego was ruthless as he was sadistic and very effective at what he did. That was getting mechs to talk. Miester enjoy killing.

"Jazz?" Spoke Prowl in a faint whisper.

Jazz merely shook his head and transformds into alternate mode drove off to the Towers. A racer an excellent build the metal always looks prism metallic surface that shine with the finest polish. This mech is as beautiful and elegant a true noble through thought and deed. What a true Nobles are suppose too be but most often not .

"It took you long enough Jazz.." spoke the mech in soft censoring tones.

"Splendor." Spoke Jazz "You have a little one."

"I was carrying but not that fragile enough to know the world you live in." spoke Splendor shaking his elegant head. "I am sorry for your lost. The Twins are they well?"

"I left them in med bay." Spoke Jazz

"Jazz, they need you." Spoke Splendor in an exasperated look

"Ya so does Prowler." Spoke Jazz nodded

"And?" ask Splendor as Nurse carried new spark in hand it to the noble.

"Ah'm scared." Answer Jazz

"You wouldn't be here if you were not." Spoke Splendor.

"Ya should leave the Tower and take littlin one." Spoke Jazz

"Mirage is not allowed to leave since he is the family heir." Spoke Splendor "I love like a friend Jazz. Killing every Decepticon will bring Baritone back."

"Going back is hard." Spoke Jazz

"You can do it ,Jazz, you are music master." Smiled Splendor "Do it for the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Ya remember their designations." Spoke Jazz impressed

 

"This is Mirage."

Jazz is amazed as he held the Newspark smile at the big gold optics. "Hey there Raj Ah'm Jazz. "

Mirages Room

"Your saying my carrier brought Jazz back to you?" ask Mirage astounded.

"According to Jazz he was one responsible." Answer Prowl

"What is my carrier like?" ask Mirage

"A very beautiful mech and with great wisdom." Answer a voice from the door. "A true Noble in spark and a great friend and some days I see Splendor in you."

"Jazz!" spoke Mirage

"We are just surprise to see you?" spoke Prowl

"It was your carrier that informed me where you were, Raj."

After Towers fell

Jazz sifted through the rubble of the ruins of the NewSpark Centre. Grief ran through his spark at the Deactivation of Splendor as much as he wanted to go find the mech's frame. Jazz expected a lot of things looking at the bodies of the dead and Raj was not one of them. Jazz spotted movement in one the rooms by the shadows. Room was filled with Youngling frames. Jazz notice the grate was loose and was pried opened.

In the duct for once Jazz has hope bloom there when he saw the golden optics of Mirage. A sparkling just in his second frame tired and his dented a bit. The sparkling is skittish and Jazz needed to lure him out.

"Splendor, your creation and I will do my best." Thought Jazz

Mirages Room

"Ya failed in a good way, Mirage." Spoke Jazz as he knelt next to youngling. "By failing it protected troop movements and supply lines."

"My sire said if I failed he would send me away." Spoke Mirage "You will not send me away."


	9. chapter 18=19

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe listen as Jazz spoke and Prowl sat on a berth on with Mirage. Prowl had been a sire to them both. Jazz is their carrier. Mirage is like a little brother they come to love and respect. Jazz never spoke of the actual sire did he talk about the Creators of Mirage. Mirage consider himself a failure and was disappointed bother Sideswipe more than Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker waltz off to a place that he goes too. Sideswipe learned long ago this mood from his twin in combat. Sunstreaker needs to be alone to process something and he doesn't get that he will be more violent if he does not do this.

"I do apologize for the disturbance." Spoke Mirage interrupting Sideswipe thoughts

Mirage speaking formal also means he is too upset, Sideswipe, look surprise for a moment. "It is not that you are disturbing me."

Mirage canted his head. "Would you prefer to be alone in thoughts, Sideswipe?"

"No I do not." Answer Sideswipe without much thought.

"Sunstreaker is gone?" ask Mirage

 

"Yeah he needed some time work things out." Spoke Sideswipe

"I am not sure I can face the others at the party." Spoke Mirage

"You feel on edge." Spoke Sideswipe

"Yeah I do." Spoke Mirage in a nod

Sideswipe hugs Mirage fiercely "So do I. If you ever say anything I will hurt you."

Sideswipe leaves Mirage at a party even though he did offer take him to their family quarters but the younger mech refused. Mirage gave Sideswipe a quiet smile and told him go find Sunstreaker. The Red twin would never said anything the time is right to talk to the yellow twin. Sunstreaker did not even look at him when he enter the room.

"I wonder what he is like?" ask Sunstreaker

"Sunny…," spoke Sideswipe "Jazz , has his own reasons to keeping our sire a secret."

"It is ain't a secret." Spoke Jazz behind Sideswipe. "Ah spoke wit Raj and he tol'me wat is going on."

"You have no right!" snarled Sunstreaker

Jazz regarded the yellow twin in thought. "Yer right Ah didn't. Baritone was a good mech and he would had been proud of ya. I felt a piece of myself died when yer sire was deactivated. I wasn't mahself when we first came here."

"I don't understand." Spoke Sunstreaker

"I am confused as well." Spoke Sideswipe

"Ah didnae wanna talk about him." Clarified Jazz "To know yer sire is to listen ta tha music and know his spark."

"He wrote music." Spoke Sunstreaker

"He was artist when it came to music." Spoke Jazz

"Mirage?" spoke Sideswipe

"I love Raj but he is not mine tha Ah carried." Spoke Jazz "Ah didna want to remember the pain what I lost. It is tha reason why I never spoke of yer sire. Ah'm a coward."

"You cannot always be fearless in battle, carrier." Spoke Sideswipe "In life it is no different."

"Sideswipe." Spoke Jazz raising his helm.

"There are times my idiot twin is absolutely right and lucky that few and far between." Spoke Sunstreeaker in a smirk. "If he was right more often there will be no living with him."

Jazz took out two dataslugs and handed each one to the twins. "It took me awhile to get the copy of Baritone's music. He wrote and composed the stuff Ah sing."

"The music listen when dealing with turmoil was his." Spoke Sunstreaker awed.

"Thanks for sharing." Spoke Sideswipe

Practice Range

Mirage fired his rifle and looking glum as he fired his weapon. He sank down holding the weapon as Prowl and Ironhide watch on at the observation booth. Ironhide leaves the tactician thinking what had transpired.

"Head is elsewhere that is why yer aim is off, Kid." Spoke Ironhide

"It is my fault." Spoke Mirage

"The world is not yer responsibility neither the problems in yer family." Spoke Ironhide

"What do you know?" spoke Mirage looking at Ironhide

"Anger, sadness, and feelings in general are part of who we are, kid." Spoke Ironhide. "We all have makeshift families here and we all lost someone."

"As noble my life before…." Spoke Mirage "the Family I have now, Ironhide, is more real than my life before. I was group who was not family. I love my Carrier but….."

"Your sire was just a creator not a person you can love." Spoke Ironhide

"I was a pawn to him to be used to his advantage." Spoke Mirage. "Prowl is more a sire to me than my actual one."

"As long as you have that in your spark." Spoke Ironhide "You will not lose them. I know it old and corny lines well sometimes those sayings are true."

"You may not be a wordsmith Ironhide." Spoke Mirage in faint smile. "You are wise."

"Are you going hang out here shooting range?" ask Ironhide

"I think I could use drive." Spoke Mirage "But I have no alternate form yet."

"It may be time for an upgrade." Spoke Ironhide

"This place is my home." Spoke Mirage "We are going leave it shortly."

"You would want to take the miniature crystal garden." Spoke Ironhide. "Jazz is spending time with the Twins."

"Yes." Spoke Mirage starting to clean his rifle.

"Let me tell you something about Jazz." Spoke Ironhide gruffly "Jazz may act easy and fun loving on the surface but we all carry grief inside us and expressed differently. Jazz grieves deeply for those he lost and he loves the people he has now so protects them by fun loving."

"It is defense mechanism?" Ask Mirage

"Pretty much." Spoke Ironhide "We all have them, kid. Mirage, when you are in new situation with an emotions or people you don't feel comfortable with you are act all cold and aloof. If you were raised in the Towers expect you will use the elitest snob act keep people away. "

Mirage golden optics narrowed a bit at the old mech.

"Now don't look at me like that kid." Spoke Ironhide "Now don't to hard with Jazz either."

Back at the living quarters

Sunstreaker listen to the data stick that Jazz gave him. Baritone's music is beautiful and of high quality. It is not music he hadn't heard before and Jazz is agitated he would listen to this in secret. Jazz finally told him why this particular piece of music means so much to him. Yellow mech find his anger against Jazz is slipping with understanding why the later mech did not wish to share. Sunstreaker went to get his art supplies and began to paint picture with music going. It is first time the yellow twin feels since a peace. Sideswipe went on the driving track to clear his head. He began to paint picture of his family. Jazz fretted what to tell Mirage and playing some mechanical sounding discordant tunes that are similar to heavy metal supposedly to ease the listener to more relax state. Jazz just pace the room back and forth of what to say to his adoptive creation Mirage right now the saboteur feel facing a hoard of Decepticons will be preferable to facing the youngling. Prowl watch this as he entered the habitation suite and he knew that Jazz was mulling a course of action from the moment he entered the hallway to the door. Prowl merely muse how Jazz is courageous when facing down Megatron or Starscream but when it comes to facing his youngling he is frighten. Prowl knew from the computer in command Mirage is at target practice with Ironhide. Given that the blaring noise which he had an open debate called music, Jazz is stressed to the maximum level. Prowl merely turned his audio receptors to lower the sensitive levels of the noise. Wound this tight Jazz may likely hurt him.

"Prowler! I didn't know you were here." Spoke Jazz in surprise as turned to see his mate and lover.

Prowl gave no signs of hearing him.

"Oh ya…" spoke Jazz as he turned down the music

Prowl merely nodded and turn his audio receptors back to normal functioning level. "So how are the twins?"

"Tha' twins are listenin to Baritone music…" Spoke Jazz softly "Ah'm worried about Raj though. Ah wonderin where he is at?"

"He is at a shooting range with Ironhide." Answer Prowl

"Ah meant emotionally and all." Spoke Jazz

Prowl canted his head at Jazz. "I am not sure how he is emotionally. I know this, though, unlike the Twins he will not intrude on you and Jazz, you will have go to him. Mirage respects your privacy and will wait until you are ready to face him."

"Hide' wit'em." Spoke Jazz

"It is the reason why I am not worried about him." Spoke Prowl

"Ah don't understand." Spoke Jazz

"When it comes to emotions, Jazz…" spoke Prowl with a fond expression thinking of Mirage as his sparkling. "I kept mine internalize and so does Mirage. Mirage may act off emotions more than I do, but he does not expressed them openly. "

"Tha's part of his noble upbringing and all." Spoke Jazz in a frown

"No that part of his programming." Spoke Prowl "Mirage, is an introvert by nature and he is also very reserved."

"Ah know tha…" spoke Jazz "Splendor is na'like tha."

"You miss Mirage's carrier don't you?" ask Prowl

"Ah lost so many friends already Prowler." Spoke Jazz "We all had."

Mirage watches as Ironhide fire his weapon at the target. Seeing the weapon master at work is impressive feat. Ironhide was different from how the Twins describe older mech, he did not ask what was bothering youngling. It was relief from DataTraks and Ricochet both care about feelings for different reasons. DataTraks cares about Mechs in general and often he just did not show, howerver, Ricochet care feelings how it will interfere with training.

"Yer head in the fumes, again Mirage." Spoke Ironhide gruffly but yet gentle

"I guess." Spoke Mirage

"Jazz is all worked up about something." Spoke Ironhide "It was good decision to let him work it out."

"I read somewhere that Jazz was ruthless and cold because what happened to him." Spoke Mirage

"This war is creating demons for us kid." Spoke Ironhide "With Jazz it is loss of people he cares about. Losing the Twins, You and Prowl are his greatest fears kid." Rub his chin. "I guessing you had put the skills from DataTraks to use. Jazz was different mech for a while and bit lost."

"Fears." Spoke Mirage

"Aye fears like the one you have of failing." Spoke Ironhide in a kind smile.

Mirage glared at the older mech.

"Am Ah interuptin something?" ask Jazz as he entered the firing range

"No." spoke Ironhide in a firm smile ::You might need to take Mirage to Ratchet for further upgrades.:: then spoke out loud. "I will see tomorrow for practice Mirage. I have some reports to do, later."

Jazz merely look at his youngling. "Ah don't know where to begin with Raj. When Ah last saw your carrier he was holding a newspark. Tha' was you. Ah was lost for a while and lived to kill Cons. Ah nearly lost the Twins but yer Carrier helped me come back. Tha is confusing statement."

"You heard me talking with Ironhide." Stated Mirage

"Yah, some of it anyways." Spoke Jazz in a grin

"Jazz, are you okay?" ask Mirage in concern

"Nah really, Ah'm not." Answer r Jazz. "Thanks fer letting me grieve, Mirage."

"Your welcome, Jazz."

"How are ye feeling?" ask Jazz

"Confused, I guess." Spoke Mirage "I want to know what my Carrier really like?'

"Ah didnae tell you much about tha Nobles." Spoke Jazz softly "Raj, very few Nobles were actually noble in spark. Tha Nobles were cruel, callous beings only cared about their own social ranks for the most part. Tha parties they throw were in the excess and often lovely and with dark undertones. Many of em had affairs outside their own ranks. Splendor, was yer carrier and Noble sparked like you are was noble in spark. Rarity among us to be that way, Mirage, despite our social standing here."

"Am I like him?" ask Mirage

"Yes." Nodded Jazz "The last thing Splendor did was to com me where ya whereabouts were."

"So that is how you found me?"

"Ya, I was expectin a grey frame and not you being alive and all."

Mirage optics went wide from the shock

Jazz merely continued. "Ah wanted to honor carrier by given ya proper funeral that help guide you to Primus. Seein ya alive Ah guess was like another chance."

 

"You didn't tell the others about the past." Spoke Mirage

Jazz merely smiled at that. "Yah, Ah didn't but they smart and friggerin motives and all. We are gettin few orphans and like the latest one is Blue."

"You mean the shadow that is following the Twins at a discreet distance?" ask Mirage

"Eh he has?" ask Jazz in a smirk

"Yes, Sideswipe would call him soft optics." Spoke Mirage

Jazz frown a bit and look serious at Mirage. "Bluestreak has na spoke a word yet since the fall of Praxus. Raj, will ya be his friend?"

"I will be glad too." Smile Mirage as hugs Jazz. "May I call you Carrier?"

Jazz smiles back as his hand pets Mirage's back. "Ah would be honored. Ya one tough mech, Raj. I will have to fill you in on fine tune nature of Facin." Flashes a wicked grin "Wit Prowler of course."

Mirage barely suppressed a groan. In certain areas Prowl can kill the desire of trying it yourself. Mirage is glad to hear his Carrier was a remarkable mech and he will try to live in the image of Splendor. He knew his Carrier would not mind if he called Jazz his Carrier and consider Prowl his Sire. Although he would ask Prowl that. Mirage did not remember the fluttering of happiness even when his Creators were alive.

"Yer Carrier leaft a message fer you when yer older." Smiled Jazz

"Why not give to me now?" ask Mirage

"Because it is meant for you when reach adult frame not before."

Mirage knew Jazz will not budge but he was happy. Mirage could see Jazz's face with look happiness he had not seen in long time. Jazz is relaxed now.

It was Mirage first time in his alternate to feel the road underneath his treads was intoxicating. Jazz told him he could practice driving here with Blurr. Blurr is fast. Amazingly fast even in his thought processes and speech not just driving. The Terror Twins attitudes shifted. Instead of tormenting him like usual they tend to chase anyone who had showed interest in Mirage. Cliffjumper was even threatened by the twins. The feel of the road is relaxing and learning his systems and programming. Mirage being to focus on other things to notice his two mentors have joined him in training track of the base. His alternate mode is that of the racer and it was new series of sensations.

"Shoving your spark chamber through you intake valve until fuel tank explodes." Spoke Mirage in awe

"What?" ask DataTraks smooth voice

"Nothing, Sideswipe said to someone." Spoke Mirage surprise to see both Ricochet and DataTraks. "I had never seen your alternate modes before."

"Before the war it would had been more common." Spoke Ricochet sadly "It is not like the younglings can go out in the open much. "

"We drive out here to spend time." Spoke DataTraks

"So I am interrupting something?"

"No not at all." Answer DataTraks

"Ah the first time being in alternate form is so freeing , Raj."spoke Ricochet

Elsewhere

Hound watches Mirage in his alternate mode as Jazz stood with him. Mirage is growing up, thought Hound, he wondered why that thought is exhilarating and yet scared him. Mirage's frame is light and is built for speed as a sprinter but long rough roads that were created by conflict is hard to say. Tactically he had to learn these roads. Jazz summoned him in and he had conversation with Prowl. Prowl expressed concerns about he could teach Mirage to navigate. Jazz was less than polite to Hound on the relationships mostly the saboteur in clear cut terms not to act on his attraction. Hound knew that Mirage is a mechling and still is underage. Hound mind drifted back to Mirage racer frame again. It is not as fast as Blurr but it had high maneuverability. It means that he can dodge whatever is thrown at him.

"So DataTraks and Ricochet are going be part of this." Spoke Hound

"Ricochet is a negative." Smirk Jazz in playful grin. "Mirage will need to be train by Traks to bypass the security."

"I see." Spoke Hound

"Any how it is also chance to train Red's recruits in security breaches." Smile Jazz

"So you want me train Mirage survive on his own." Nodded Hound

"Ah yah." Smiled Jazz "Yer tha best. Raj, lived here on tha base pretty shelterd fer reasons."

"Any others students?" spoke Hound.

"Nah. Raj is special case." Spoke Jazz "Rico, is takin Bluestreak fer trainin. Most likely Blue, will part of group. Raj is going be on solo missions."

Hound notices a visible tick in Jazz which means it did not sit well with the saboteur. Mirage, drove up to them and transformed to the root mode. Mirage face has look of pure bliss. Hound smile a bit how beautiful Mirage has grown into.

"Hound, it is good to see you." Smiled Mirage

"Driving is great isn't it Mirage?" ask Hound

Mirage's optics merely lit up excitement at mention of the road. "Jazz, why are you here?"

Jazz merely watches DataTraks and Ricochet driving. It is the same with him and Prowl. "Ah yah the next aspect of trainin, Raj, is learnin to survive on the road. Hound is an expert in tha area."

"What of Trailbreaker?" ask Mirage

"It is jus Hound and you." Spoke Jazz

"I failed to see why?" ask Mirage

"Mirage, when it comes to spying it is usually a solo mission." Spoke DataTraks

Mirage frown at DataTraks and looked at Jazz. "Why more training, Jazz, when are you going let me do a mission, already?"

Jazz sighed he remember that newly mechlings are just a pain in the aft. Mirage is going be a difficult one according to Ratchet. That old medic said that with such glee it was almost hard to believe he was a grouch. "Tha Decepticon base in not next door to this one."

 

"In other words, Jazz." Spoke Mirage "There are expanse of territory to cross to reach it. I would be traveling with Hound alone."

Jazz sees the grin on Mirage's face and just groan. "Raj. let's go over the ground rules about this trainin session."

Ricochet smile amuse as his brother took his adoptive offspring to his office. Hound look at the two speculatively and knew that Mirage is going be a handful.

"It looks like Jazz has his servos filled." Smirk Ricochet

"I am sure the twins were pretty bad at that age." Spoke Hound

"The twins not really." Spoke DataTraks "In some ways they are mischievous pranksters but there are lines even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried to bend."

Jazz's Office

Mirage could tell his adoptive carrier is irritated but first time he didn't care. It would be first time he would have a chance to get to be Hound alone. Jazz gestured again to have a seat.


	10. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There teases here. I will mark it as mature. Bumblebee is a rascal.

Mirage looks very excitement is brewing his field. Ratchet gave him the all clear for survival training. On his desk is a packets of energon for racers frame types and thermal blanket. Hound is made for outdoors and the wild areas and he is not. Also in the package is mobile refinery to get the impurities out of the energon and make survivable for Mirage to live off. Ratchet took a great pleasure saying your engine knocking sound cute but it is not a pleasant experience. 

“Hmmph so your adult frame is taking.” Spoke Ratchet

“I am not sure about this camping experience.” Spoke Mirage

“Yeah it is necessary for to be able to survive on your own.” Spoke Ratchet

“Trailbreaker will be switching out with Hound.” Spoke Mirage

“Yah tag teamin is tha best way.” Spoke Jazz “Hound knows about surviving the wilds better than any here at tha base. Tha Provisions are based upon his recommendation for ya.” In his arms a thermal blanket for racing frames. “Ratch mention you might needin here blanket to keep tha heat in ya.”

“It seems very wasteful, carrier.” Spoke Mirage

“Ya well yer going help Breaker and Hound scout another area.” Spoke Jazz handing Mirage a data padd. “Percy came up with specs for the computers for the basics to meet our needs for a base.”

“Wouldn’t be easier to have Perceptor with us?” ask Mirage

“Easier, yes.” Snorted Ratchet “Jackie needs Perceptor to transfer the data. Your free to go, Mirage.”

Mirage exits the med bay door to only linger a bit.  
“How long he has been calling you carrier?” ask Ratchet

Jazz merely smile at Ratchet. “Since the time he encounter Ravage.”

“He looks like Splendor.” Commented Ratchet 

“Their two different mechs.” Smirk Jazz at Ratchet. “Mirage, get yerself ready.”

“He is doing well.” Smiled Ratchet

Couple days later

Hound found the clearing that Trailbreaker indicated was free from the Decepticons. Mirage didn’t say much it is the first. Mirage pushed himself hard traveling in alt mode was harder on coarsely paved roads or damage streets. Ratchet told him all the warning signs if Mirage is tired. Hound honestly impressed that Mirage alt mode travel farther than expected with fewer restings.

“We are here Mirage.” Spoke Hound going to root mode

“This area is secure?” spoke Mirage wanely

Hound look around the area is secluded and gave good position for any incoming. The rubble did protect them from the elements. 

 

“Were not traveling farther today.” Spoke Hound  
Mirage transforms out of alt mode and look around for a few minutes. “What do you do during this time?”

Hound look at very much younger mech. “I normally just read.”

Mirage puts the blanket around him. “Is there….”

Hound merely smiles at his companion. “Get some recharge, Mirage.” Hound watches Mirage as he drifts off into recharge. In couple hours the night will come and he need to heater for the night on low. Hound takes out raw Energon out of his subspace. Ratchet gave him some instructions to purify it. Hound walk down to Mirage and kneel next to him. Touch the frame underneath the blanket. It is warm to the touch and well within normal parameters of heat for that frame type. 

“Is he okay.” Ask Trailbreaker

“Tired mostly.” Spoke Hound

Trailbreaker merely smiles at the recharging mech. “I found engex patch over the next rise. No Decepticons patrols in the next couple days. They do not frequent this area during the interval.”

“Still focusing on Koan.” Spoke Hound “However, it does not mean they will not change their patrols, Breaker. We rarely use this clearing but be on guard.”

“So it is wise let Mirage to recharge on the first watch.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“Mirage will take the second and I will take third.” Spoke Hound “Shifts will make sure we get some recharge and advance further to the target.”

“It is farther than required.” Noted Trailbreaker  
Hound nodded grimly. Prowl told them they are upping the schedule and assigning Mirage both an actual mission well as Training. The base is getting ready to move to a new location. The objective is to make sure that the way is clear and the needs some salvage that can be used replacements the systems that the old ones had. Mirage has the abilities to work on the computers.  
______________ sequence.______  
Dream 

Mirage looks out of the window scanning the sky for any income. Hound watches him as his gold optics look so inviting. Hound move closer to Mirage turns his pretty helm and kisses him. 

“Trailbreaker.” Spoke Mirage getting up

“He will not be back for hours.” Spoke Hound slowly kissing him deeply. Pinning Mirage to the wall and begins to caress his interface panel. “Tell me to stop I will.”

Mirage kisses and whispers. “Who says I want you to stop?” Wrapping his arms around him.

“Hound.” Spoke a voice more insistent  
________end______

Hound optics meets Mirages who looks at him baffled. Hound gaze follows Mirage to his spike completely erect and hard and gave a horrified expression. Trailbreaker looks at him bemused expression. The scout got up quickly and walks away.

“Well you did get him hard.” Smiles Trailbreaker in a chuckle

Mirage looks at Trailbreaker. “Do I make you hard?”

“When you look at me like that, you do.” Smirks Trailbreaker “You figure we can trine.”

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage

“Anyway we will be moving shortly.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Let clear this area.”

“Hound stuff as well?” ask Mirage

“Yes.” Nodded Trailbreaker “Right now he is jacking off.” Smiles at Mirage. “I sure you rather have Hound’s spike in your valve.”

“I think you want that as well.” Nodded Mirage

“Yeah, but now is not the time.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a faint smile. 

Mirage slowly turns off the heater for morning engex. Clean the plate that was for heating engex. “Twins may be right, though.”

“What are those afts say?” spoke Trailbreaker

“Something about my seals….” Spoke Mirage getting up. 

Trailbreaker became more focus and alert. ::I will go get Hound.::

Mirage motions his hand and went to wall activate his stealth mode. It was too large for a cyber fox or any animal of cybertron but too small for grown mech. Whatever it was kept to the shadows and hid itself well. Trailbreaker is gone. The creature made its way to the spare engex. It is a sparkling but yellow. Mirage deactivate his electro-disrupter

“Hungry little one.” Spoke Mirage

The yellow mech froze and his blue optics went wide as he look at the blue and white mech.

“I am sorry.” Spoke the yellow grubby sparkling

“It is okay.” Spoke Mirage

“I watch you and the green one.” Spoke the Sparkling. “The black one as well.”

Mirage kneels down as Hound and Trailbreaker join them. “What is your designation?”

“I am Bee.” Spoke the yellow mech and grins towards Hound. “You like the blue and white one.” 

“Are you alone, Bee?” ask Hound

“For few days after the purple ones with badges, mean ones ransack my village.” Spoke Bee “They were looking for something. Many died and more fled to wilds. Hmm red badges.”

“You survive on your own.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“My sire taught me how.” Spoke Bee pointing at Mirage. “He knows less than a sparkling.” 

“In survival I do know less than sparkling such as yourself.”

"By the way what are seals?" ask Bee.


	11. Bee and His insights

Mirage surmises that Bee is a lot older than he said he was. Bee reminded Mirage of Cliffjumper not as brusque and rude that he is tenacious fighter. Trailbreaker also watches Bee with mild interest. 

“What do you think?” ask Trailbreaker to Mirage

“He has been on his own for some time.” Spoke Mirage “Bee is younger than me but not as young as he pretends to be. Did Hound found the village?”

“Yes.” Nodded Trailbreaker

“It changes nothing.” Spoke Hound firmly to Mirage and Trailbreaker. “The village was attacked deca-orns ago and Bee telling truth about it. We can watch as we continue onward.”

“Perhaps you and Trailbreaker drive on ahead and I will follow with Bee.” Spoke Mirage

Few Clicks later

Bee merely grins as Mirage follows the trail left by both Hound and Trailbreaker. The cheerful yellow mechling skips next to Mirage. Mirage follows the map carefully and half listens to his new companion

“You have been quiet lately. “ spoke Bee interrupting Mirage’s thoughts. “My bro told me that Tower mechs are hot and he wasn’t kidding. Are they are lookers like you are?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Answer Mirage “We have couple more cycles to reach our objective.”

“For the Towers?” ask Bee 

“The Towers are gone.” Answer Mirage “I was younger than you when they were destroyed.”

Bumblebee frowns a lot in deep thought. Mirage is beautiful and finely crafted mech just out of his mechlinghood, his brother said that Towers mechs are gone. His brother though a mini truly mourn the passing of such beauty. Mirage is clearly from there. 

“I am sorry.” Spoke Bee “I heard stories about them good and bad.”

“It is a lot more than I heard.” Spoke Mirage 

“My brother told me about them.” Spoke Bee “He was the oldest so he would work there on occasion but when the Cons came they killed every one. “ Looks at the red badge on Mirage. “You are an Autobot.”

“I am looking up at the Map.” Spoke Mirage “The Autobots are the only family I know. “

“You are heading to the abandon areas.” Spoke Bee “Many scouts have perish there because it is part of the Senate garrison. The defense systems are still online.”

“Are you saying it is dangerous.” Spoke Mirage

“It is dangerous.” Spoke Bee in a grin “It is not due to the Decepticons but more too the fact that many mechs there are scavengers and in body and energon. To get to this Senate Point you will need bypass the empty wild ones to secure that area. However, you need the access codes to enter the base.”

“I see.” Spoke Mirage

“It was said that Commander of the Senate Enforcers went mad.” Spoke Bee “Has the base shoot at any step too close to it.”  
Mirage nodded and he heard the story. To protect the base the commander and kill all his soldiers and put the base on Lockdown. Optimus Prime only until recently found the codes to shut the weapons system down. The Commander created empties to protect the base. These shell beings were made to kill and consume any intruders. It is reason why Hound and Trailbreaker are here in addition to the training he will receive. 

“The village had something else than the code.” Spoke Mirage

“Yeah it is a relic of Alpha Trion.” Answer Bee. “What about your companions?”

“I diversion tactic from the topic at hand.” Smirks Mirage

“Yep.” Nodded Bee “We are still a ways from the empties.” 

“I would hope you have more caution if we are close.” Nodded Mirage

“I heard the talk they did around you.” Spoke Bee

“I see.” Nodded Mirage

“Towers are desirable lot.” Snorted Bee “My Brothers enjoyed their company and you are pretty face.”

“I am not that pretty.” Spoke Mirage

Bee gives his stare in disbelief and then realizes that Mirage does not consider him beautiful. His frame is built for appearance but Hound and Trailbreaker can move faster than they are. Hound and Trailbreaker wants to become a threesome when Mirage is ready. Many would just take him without his consent. Mirage knew this as well. 

“You are not made for scouting?” ask Bee

“No, I am not.” Spoke Mirage “So what does Bee want to do?”

“You are not going tell me anything further are you.” Answer Bee 

“You two have some nice moves.” Spoke a lilting voice

“Jazz.” Spoke Mirage

“Things are turning up.” Spoke Jazz speculative “I am Jazz. “

“Bee.” Answer Bumblebee 

“So Hound and Breaker are scouting a head.” Spoke Jazz “Ah needin to talk em as well. Keepin radio silence while on tha move. Bee, yer from that destroyed village back there.”

“Yes.” Nodded Bumblebee

Jazz gives a sad smile to Bumblebee. “Tha empties are there now.” 

“That is unusual for them.” Noted Bee

“What now, Jazz?” ask Mirage

“We go through tha plan.” Spoke Jazz “Bee, did yer village having ta ration energon?”  
“Yes.” Nodded Bumblebee

“As ah suspected.” Spoke Jazz

“We are few clicks from camp.” Spoke Mirage

“Ah travel to tha camp.” Spoke Jazz and looks at the yellow mechling. “Bee will ya being joining us?”

“An Autobot?” ask Bumblebee

“Ah can offer they cannot.” Spoke Jazz

Mirage made a few tweaks to the map.

“They are your servants?” ask Bee

“They are my subordinates.” Spoke Jazz with some mirth. “Raj, here is my youngling.”

“He looks nothing like you.” Spoke Bumblebee “It is troublesome that the empties are scavenging the village. It means….”

“Tha Energon is becomin scarce.” Spoke Jazz sadly. 

“Many of the Neutrals are leaving still.” Spoke Mirage

Jazz looks at Mirage sadly. “If they are leaving still tha stragglers.”  
Clicks later

Hound takes Mirage to far side of the camp. Jazz visor darkens and gives him a brief nod. Hound leads him to a makeshift berth and brings himself close and kisses him deeply.

“Mirage.”

“The seals they have to go.” Spoke the blue and white mech

“The Decepticons will not so kind when they take you.” Spoke Hound “Jazz wanted to wait but things are getting more dangerous.”

Mirage knew of what Hound spoke of. Ratchet has been removing the seals of younger mechs so that they are not considered conquest. Mirage line of work puts him more danger because if he is caught he will endure the touch of Decepticons. 

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage 

“I wanted to be your first.” Spoke the Green mech “I wanted you to enjoy interfacing. I wanted you since you were a sparkling.” 

“I want that as well.” Spoke Mirage. 

“You are thinking too much Mirage.” Spoke Hound stroking the vent.


	12. Relationships are complicated

Mirage looks at Hound’s blue optics for the longest time. Mirage has options a one that is cold and sterile but better than doing because it would spare himself future pain. Hound’s optics is still pleading with him begging to come to a decision. This is not how he want it not for Hound. Mirage might as well have one night 

“Hound this just more than act of pleasure and one of intimacy.” Spoke Mirage

Hound looks baffled for a moment. “The seals I don’t the Decepticons to take them.”

Mirage looks at him and smiles for a moment. “Ratchet can remove them.”

Hound frown briefly for a moment. “Why?”

Mirage stretches out on the blanket. “Hound, we are both acting like this duty not something we both desired. We are more what the Decepticons are going do to me instead of enjoying the moment.”

Hound chuckle a moment and then nodded. “You are right, Mirage, I rather get to know you as a mech that you grew into not that imp that you were.”

Mirage looks at the stars for moment. “Good as time as any?”

“What would like to know?” ask Hound

“How did meet Trailbreaker?” ask Mirage

“I want to know about the Poppers?” ask Hound

Mirage sat up and looks at Hound in a shock and surprise. Which is quickly to show his embarrassment and mild dismay.

“Wheelie now uses them for his slingshot.” Smile Hound kissing the top Mirage’s nose.

“I guess they were not much of a prank then.” Spoke Mirage

“No, my love.” Spoke Hound capturing Mirage’s lips for a moment. “You do not find amusement at someone else expense the way Sideswipe does. “

“I did once.” Protested Mirage less sure of himself

“You put too much effort in control response.” Spoke Hound. “It is part of your coding to be serious and lighten up means the same as does too Prowl. Even now you are embarrassed by it. Like I said Wheelie uses them on the Decepticons with some modifications.”

“I was tired of Sideswipe picking on me so I decided to out prank him.” Spoke Mirage depress. “I failed spectacularly.”

“Failure is your greatest fear.” Spoke Hound

“You are a psychologist all the sudden?” ask Mirage

“Study some.” Spoke Hound “We all have our fears, Mirage. I was afraid going into relationships like I have with Trailbreaker and the fear of losing my independence. Trailbreaker, was afraid of you for taking me away. “

“Really?” squeak Mirage.

“Yes, really.” Spoke Hound. “I was a Scout by function and Trailbreaker work as supervisor for energon deposits before the war broke out. We were co-workers but it remained that way for long time. I love being alone and cherish the quiet times of looking over the next ridge. The company had us going out together because of safety reasons the bandits were becoming prevalent. The shortages of energy were growing over Cybertron. The Senate were pressed to go far more dangerous regions to supply the citizens of Cybertron.”

“So scouts became more valuable?” ask Mirage

“Many sparklings were shorted energon when Towers still stand.” Spoke Hound “Scouts were more valuable because ability to sniff energy out. My main rival in this are SteelJaw and Ravage. I am sure there are others that have same ability to detect raw forms of energon.”

“Ravage was the cyber cat attack me.” Spoke Mirage

Hound looks up at the stars. “War broke out on Cybertron and many went to the stars. Bee told you about the Empties they are dead mechs that had been automated with same level sentience of a Turbo Fox. The person who made them was part of the Senate.”

“Starscream, kill the Senate.” Nodded Mirage

“Not all of them.” Answer Hound “A handful did survive though, in this case the Senator went mad and retreated to what is called Senator’s Point. It was one of the most beautiful places on Cybertron and it is now a living nightmare.”

“I was scared when Ravage hurt you.” Spoke Hound “Trailbreaker also stated there will be times when you will be captured by the Decepticons. “

Mirage looks away for moment. “You were afraid of losing me?”

“Yes.” Spoke Hound “Speaking to you like this is far more enjoyable. You are right though the interfacing should be enjoyed and treasured. “

“I guess we both wanted something more.” Spoke Mirage

“More than a physical relationship.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“Come join us.” Spoke Mirage

Hound looks at Trailbreaker and smile. “Jazz is watching the young’un.”

Trailbreaker eventually sat next to Mirage and Hound and smiles for a moment. “Jazz, hard as it is for him to admit Mirage is an adult. Jazz said we need to pursue our relationship at our own pace. Also he added Mirage would say the same thing and it is hard for him not to act.”

“We were talking…” spoke Mirage

“about our innermost feelings and fears.” Spoke Hound

“So are going with Ratchet’s procedure.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage

“I would wait on that.” Spoke Trailbreaker looking at the blue white mech next to him. “Have the procedure if your mission is into Decepticon bases or territory. Optimus will not send there until are ready if the need is great.”

“Trailbreaker.” Spoke Hound

“Mirage, being raped will not diminish but his support he has now will ease the pain.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“I don’t think prepping for that will make it easier.” Frowned Mirage

“I will have to agree, TB.” Spoke Hound “I am sure Prowl and Jazz are aware of the risk. Interfacing just because well is still wrong because we are not ready.”

“It is war.” Spoke Trailbreaker “There is no time.”

“We should pursue it our own pace.” Spoke Mirage evenly. “I want to get to know you both.” Getting up slowly as he caught Hound signal. “I think I need to speak with Jazz.”

Jazz watch as Mirage approaches the fire of the camp. The visored mech knew when Mirage agitated by something. “Not much in loven side of things.”

“We wanted to wait when time is right.” Spoke Mirage 

“Tha’s mature of you.” Nodded Jazz hugging the slender mech.

“Carrier.” Spoke Mirage

“Ah see now tha needin meh as a carrier.” Spoke Jazz hugging his youngest tightly. “Ah know it hurts and all but right of ya to wait.”  
“Trailbreaker is afraid.” Spoke Mirage

“So am Ah.” Answer Jazz “Ah know tha risk and seeing ya go in there scares meh to death.”

“Jazz, I would like Bee to accompany us.” Spoke Mirage

“Ain’t fair using tha mechling as a buffer.” Spoke Jazz switching Special Ops commander mode.

“It is not that.” Spoke Mirage knowing he still justify the reason. “He knows the land better than Hound and Trailbreaker do. Bee also knows what is out there.”

Jazz merely nodded for a moment. “Evaluate him.”

“Understood.” Spoke Mirage

Jazz merely grins as his charge. “You making good decisions Raj. Bee will make a good Autobot. Prime and High command are talking about the situation.”

“He has the skills for that.” Nodded Mirage “Whether one can trust him is another matter.”

Mirage could sense Bee watching them as they talk. The yellow mechling is weighing his options as well. He is at vantage point to see what Trailbreaker and Hound are doing as well. Jazz will leave in the morning at first light of the sun.


	13. Paths cross

Mirage listens to Bumblebee as he went in to great detail about the local area. Hound merely questions about the conditions of travel to the yellow mech. Bumblebee spoke of the empties with a reverential fear. Trailbreaker cants his helm in thought of to what the empties are. 

“When did the empties start to showing up?” ask Mirage

Trailbreaker looks at the mechling who ask a very good question. 

“A few decaorns back.” Spoke Bumblebee growing restless with the questions.

“Anything change?” ask Trailbreaker

“Umm yeah a person moved in.” spoke Bumblebee “My brother told me he is kind of creepy how his alt mode transform into insect.”

“Is there any way to avoid an empty?” ask Mirage

Bumblebee glares at Mirage for a moment. “I am not afraid to fight.”

“It is not about fear.” Spoke Hound “It is about ammo we do not have unlimited supply.”

Bumblebee glare soften and the stashes he found and created is running low. “No. The Empties wander around looking for energon as to how many even I do not know. They avoid certain areas but the encounters are random. Sometimes they are solitary but other times not so.”

“What kind of areas?” ask Trailbreaker

“Areas that are more scientific in nature.” Spoke Bumblebee “The complex you want to reach to was used by a mech called Scorponok.”

“What happen to Scorponok?” ask Mirage

“I don’t know.” Spoke Bumblebee in a frown. “He one day disappear and left the complex. When an empurata showed up when I saw that mech he gave me nightmares.”

Mirage merely nodded and before he dismissed the group from the meeting. “Is the Empurata purple?”

“Yeah.” Spoke Bumblebee

Mirage got up and begins to compile a report for Prowl and Jazz. He made his way to secure location and encrypt the frequency.

::How are things are proceeding?”:: ask Prowl over the com

::Progressing slowly.:: answer Mirage ::Spoke with a surviving local youngling. We came across a couple names one Shockwave I believe by the description and the other Scorponok. The later we need more information, sir.::

::I will look into it.:: spoke Prowl 

Mirage look around for a good camping area. Hound is looking for a position that is defensible and each of the team will take watch. The problem is Bee he is not really part of the team,

“Pretty thing aren’t you.” Spoke a voice

Mirage merely grimace at the intruder. “This area is unusually filled with mini-bots?”

“We are neutral . Towers.” Spoke the red mini

“I was looking for the polite way to say something to be considered rude.” Spoke Mirage crisply. 

“I thought Megatron sold all the Towers for slavery.” Spoke dark blue mini

Mirage looked stunned true both Prowl and Jazz never really talked about the Towers or the group he came from. Jazz spoke highly about his carrier. Mirage saw the greying corpses of his fellow day class students. He did not ask.

“Hmmph, he may fetch a pretty price.” Spoke the Red mini “I ain’t sinkin that low to sell the Towers.”

“They sell my people.” Spoke the blue and white mech

“You didn’t know.” Spoke the red mech 

“I was separated from them when I was young.” Spoke Mirage “Why are you here?”

“You have energon.” Spoke the red mini “It makes you a target. Many of the Towers used my people for personal pleasure mechs. It kinda doubles that.”

“Perhaps Bee may want to part with you.” Spoke the Blue mini

“Really why would I do that?” snarled the yellow bot

“He is a pretty thing. “ spoke the blue mini “He can fetch price leave this zone.”

Bumblebee looks at Mirage for a moment. “What do you think Cliffjumper?”

“I don’t think my freedom from this pit is worth him getting what he will get in slavery.” Spoke the red mini

Mirage feels a hand on his own and sees it is Bumblebee. The yellow youngling is trying to reassure him. 

“You are not Towers for me.” Spoke the red mini “How did you not know about this?”

“I was just a sparkling.” Answer Mirage

“When the Towers fell.” Spoke Cliffjumper

“You all want to leave?” ask Mirage

“Yeah there slowly picking us off.” Spoke Bumblebee even tone. “Mirage, I am not going ask but I would like to join your group.”

“You are their leader.” Spoke Mirage looking at both of the other minis. “How long are going to follow us?”

“A while longer, but , as one my comrades noted.” Spoke Bumblebee in a sigh

“That I am from the Towers.” Spoke Mirage  
“Yes.” Nodded Bumblebee sadly.

“It is not my call.” Spoke Mirage “If you join the group I am in but I think we can grant safe passage.”

“The empties are pressing forward to this area.” Spoke Cliffjumper

“I think we should wait for the others.” Spoke Mirage

“The others.” Spoke the blue one

“Gears they are just a scouting party.” Spoke Bumblebee “Are you okay, Mirage.”

“I have not known what happen to my people Bee.” Spoke the blue and white mech. “That they were sold….”

“I never met a free noble before.” Spoke Bumblebee “Cliffjumper and I heard stories about them. Megatron destroyed the Towers that housed there spark groups. With the survivors they are light frames like yours. We should have….”

“I don’t think it would have matter much.” Spoke Mirage “I mean Energon is scarce and even I heard rumors the excesses they did. “

“I took over this group to keep our identity and not be like the Empties.” Spoke Bumblebee 

“We should be moving.” Spoke Gears “I will go get the others and…”

“No.” spoke Bumblebee “They know me. I will get them. Cliffjumper stay with Mirage.”  
“Hey…” spoke Cliffjumper “I am one tough bot. Not much will wreck your pretty face.”

“Is that your way of cheering me up?” spoke Mirage archly

“I tried.” Spoke Cliffjumper

“Thank you.” Spoke Mirage in faint smile. “I am still young.”

“The complex is beyond this zone.” Spoke Cliffjumper “Damn Cons taking everything the Nobles were bad but they are much worse. “

“I am sorry if they hurt you.” Spoke Mirage

“You were a Sparkling.” Spoke Cliffjumper “I saw you once and were quite young indeed. It is reason why I went soft for you. I work in the gardens and my creators got me in that school learn my glyphs and all. One of the teachers was generous in giving people headaches.”

“I see.” Smiled Mirage. “I hate to see when you are rough. “

“I may not be an Autobot.” snorted


	14. Spontanious Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves sticky interfacing.

Hound and Mirage decided to scout the area Like the minis stated the Empties leave this area alone but the two mechs guessed there is something housed there worse than the other group. Scorponok, according to Prowl , is scientist that specializes in creating monsters through CNA. Hound can detect anything with his sense of smell and Mirage can add stealth component. Trailbreaker remained with the Minis until reinforcements arrive, Optimus Prime decided this mission is becoming dangerous for a scouting team so he sending DataTraks , Ricochet and the Twins. 

Clearing the pass the gate to front yard and sticking to the shadows. Hound took the impulse and capture Mirage’s lips with his own. The younger mech gave him a puzzled look. 

“I want you.” Spoke Hound softly in the audio “I want you both.”

“You are afraid.” Spoke Mirage crisply back in the whisper. Mirage sense his legs spreading apart and Hound’s hand touching his panel. “Like this?”

“Like this.” Spoke Hound releasing the interface panel on Mirage’s “No regrets. “

“No tomorrows.” Spoke Mirage in a moan as his fans kicking .

Hound fingers circle the rim of valve as he watches Mirage’s face slowly lose to feeling the moment. “No worries, Trailbreaker, understands.” Slipping one finger in slowly as he feel the lubricant from the valve. His other hand went Mirage’s pleasure spots. Mirage legs spread and the lithe mech pull him closer. Hound could feel his spike harden behind the panel. “No sense rushing easy there.”

“Control.” Moaned Mirage. Hound merely slips a second finger in his valve. “Need you.”

Hound merely chuckles at Mirage. “Control is to help make special for you since it is your first time.”

“Is not.” Spoke Mirage trying capture Hound lips.   
“Oh really.” Smiles Hound as his fingers caress the seal. “This barrier tells me otherwise.” Mirage moans in response. “ I do desire you.”

Mirage looks at Hound optics finds deep loving mix lust. “You do.”

“What Jazz say to you?” spoke Hound in a laugh as his own interface panel clicks open. 

Mirage feels something brushes his thigh “Ricochet says first time usually hurts but the lover can make pleasurable.”

Houmd merely guides one Mirage’s hand to his spike. Mirage looks down feels the spike in his hand and looks at puzzled. “It shows you I want you.”

“It is hard.” Spoke Mirage in a moan.

“How do you want to lose the seal.” Whisper Hound softly. “I can use my fingers or my spike.”

Mirage rub the spike gently at first and sense the wetness in him is heavy on the seal. “The spike.”

Hound slips his fingers out of the valve and Mirage whines at the emptiness. Hound lifts Mirage up and gently braces him against the wall and lines his spike to the valve. Hound enters slowly in the valve. Mirage soon feels the pressure on the seal. It is gentle persistent pressure. Hound slowly brings Mirage to waves of pleasure by teasing the transformation seam. Mirage is close to overloading and Hound presses inward.   
Mirage screams in pleasure as his seal is broken and the spike pulses through the valve. There was pain but the quickly fled as pleasure takes it’s place. Hound thrust deepening and so did pace. Mirage look at Hound and see the mech struggle with control.

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage in vent

“Mirage.” Spoke Hound “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mirage captures his lips in a kiss. “You prep me well.”

Hound groan softly and let his control go. Mirage feel the spike going deeper with each thrust and his moans growing. Mirage legs capture Hound waist and his hand massage his broad back. Mirage own ceiling nodes tingle with each brush of the tip of the spike. With each tantalizing wave of pleasure as the spike pulses on in. 

Hound is not brutal and the green mech took great pleasure. Neither him and Trailbreaker were virgins when they first interface. Hound was so afraid of hurting the other mech that his control almost was gone. Hound wanted Mirage to overload first before the seal is broken. Hound gasp as the valve tighten around his spike and telling him Mirage first overload will come. Blue and white mech is lost in pleasure as his spike drive closer and closer. Mirage is beautiful as he loses his control and succumbs to want and desire. 

Hound is close to release of transfluid in Mirage. Trailbreaker has own plans of seduction for Mirage and the tactician did not want to deflower Mirage this way. Hound captures Mirages lips and kisses him deeply as his transfluid slowly emptying into that valve. 

Hound held Mirage tightly as he struggle not offline. Mirage rebooted slowly and the blue and white mech still feel the spike with him. 

“I will miss this every time we are separated.” Spoke Hound using his servo to get some lubricant mix with transfluid. 

“That is unexpected.” Spoke Mirage feeling the spike leave the valve. 

“Sometimes it is the best that way.” Spoke Hound licking his fingers.   
Mirage merely watches Hound curious. 

“Another time my love.” Spoke Hound “We both have so much to teach you.”

“I never thought you are perv.” Spoke Mirage

Hound kisses him deeply. “I will make you into a very wanton creature and teach you very well.” Hound takes rag from subspace and wipes Mirage’s thighs down. “The scent, Mirage, of your wants and needs is very intoxicating and delicious.”

“Delicious, how so?” spoke Mirage 

“Ah that is for next lesson.” Smiled Hound with his optics filled with a promise. “We need to find away in and meet up with the others.”


	15. The location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The reason why I had not been writing of late is because I was in a car accident. I never meant to leave the audience hanging in mid story. It has been a long almost two months in the hospital and it will take some in house rehab to walk again. I literally was bored out of my mind and nothing to do but think of stories and the next chapters. Some I do have clear cut path I want to follow. Thanks for bearing with my grammar and waiting for the next chapter some sort of closure.

New Base Command center

Trailbreaker looks at the systems that Mirage just activated. The Specs that Wheeljack gave him showed these systems to be upgradeable and can be improved upon. Hound and Bumblebee went to explore the base it is closer to stashes of energon. Prowl has become concern that the Energon is becoming scarce of late. Bee told the team that there are some survivors that can leave Cybertron. Most of the Neutrals have already gone. Mirage could have gone as well. Trailbreaker turn to study his partner he found the thought to be spark breaking. 

“You are staring.” Spoke Mirage looking at the system stats and the base inventory.

“Just some pensive thoughts.” Spoke Trailbreaker. 

“There few spare ships we can give to the neutrals.” Spoke Mirage evenly

“It is not a place to raise a sparkling.” Spoke Trailbreaker nodded.

Mirage nodded a bit after he thought about through purse lips and opted to say nothing about it. “It must be hard for you.”

“That the fact you are a beauty.” Spoke Trailbreaker “The bond that Hound and I have is incomplete without a third. We are meant to be Triad. Neither of us can carry a sparkling.”

“Why?” ask Mirage more curious  
“Spark-types and frames.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a shrug. “Some frames have components and others don’t. Transforming in alt modes play a role and some the scouting the wild is tough on the frames types. In our case it is the sigma abilities takes a drain when carrying a sparkling. To use our sigma abilities we have activate from the spark. “

Mirage even nodded. “There is a limit to being invisible that depletes my Energon levels. My spark triggers it but it goes to the Energon levels.”

“With Hound the holograms he creates is dependent on whether it is solid or not. Also how long it is meant to last. With me it is the force fields.”

Mirage frowns as he downloaded last bit of data. “Some of the mechs think the sigma abilities are blessing of Primus. I am not so sure.”

“DataTraks….” Spoke Trailbreaker “I heard another mech who can sync with computers or CPUs and causes them to malfunction. I think DataTraks can sync with any machine to control it from distance. It is different if the system has no sentient but imagine when it reverse.”

“Voices in your helm.” Nodded Mirage 

“Yes.” Nodded Trailbreaker “Mirage it is going take longer with me.”

“I understand.” Spoke Mirage tone a bit hurt. “I will report back to others about this base.”

“The supplies will last us a couple vorns at least.” Spoke Trailbreaker. “I wish you could have seen Cybertron in it’s glory days, Mirage.”

“Do you feel a bit guilty?” Spoke Mirage 

“A bit.” Nodded Trailbreaker “I find you leaving with the Neutrals more distressing.”

Mirage frowns quite a bit. “There is something off about the group.”

“ Yeah , I agree.” Nodded Trailbreaker stroking Mirage’s frame “What does Jazz say?”

“Prowl and Optimus are sending in the front line mechs to clear out the place.” Spoke Mirage softly “Our part of the mission is over with.”

“You are too much like Jazz.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Mirage optic ridge raise quite a bit. “We wait for them arrive and find place that is safe to relax.” 

“You will get another mission shortly enough.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Mirage nodded the provisions are low due to mini bots and his team joining up. Trailbreaker, scans the schematic of the base but unlike the old one there is no training facilities this place was science outpost mainly. Mirage reads his results for more Energon cubes. There are small stash in the rec room of this outpost but there is swarms of creatures that he never seen before. 

“How much fire power do you have?” ask Mirage

“Not much but I can defend myself if necessary.” Answer Trailbreaker 

Mirage frowns a bit. “We are low on Energon. The amount provided was for us that came from the old base even if we start back we will run out completely. “

Trailbreaker nodded grimly. “So giving the rations to the minis dwindled our supplies.”

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage 

“I guess we will have to fight the critters then.” Spoke Trailbreaker “However, I might make some plans for getting those cubes.”

“You are party tactician.” Spoke Mirage in a smile. “We will wait for the others return.”

Bumblebee and his crew along with Mirage’s team listen gravely to the fuel situation. The yellow mini-bot had to agree with Mirage’s assessment and he could sense no blame in the other mech. Bumblebee listen to what the individual member party levels of fire power. 

“All you guys have sigma ability.” Spoke Bumblebee

“Why not use them?” ask Gears curious

“It takes a lot of energy to use our abilities for great periods of time.” Spoke Hound softly

“So can fight without them.” Spoke Cliffjumper

“We were trained to fight without them.” Answer Mirage. 

“So firepower is critical.” Spoke Brawn

“It is not the first time.” Spoke Bumblebee “My suggestion is we do not miss our target.”

“All we need to do is hold out until the other team arrives.” Spoke Mirage crisply.

“You don’t think we can!” spoke Cliffjumper staring Mirage down.

“Cliffjumper, I don’t know if you can.” Spoke Mirage evenly

“Hold on.” Spoke Bumblebee in cheery smile. “We travel together, Jumper but we never fought together. How long Mirage.”

“It will take few days to reach here.” Answer Mirage

“Then we need to find a place where can defend ourselves.” Spoke Brawn “Have a rotation of guards.”

“No beacon.” Spoke Trailbreaker “The critters will hunt for us via radio signals but the Decepticons can do the same thing.”


	16. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters of Scoponok.

“Have any of you ever lead a group into battle?”

Bumblebee’s simple question froze the meeting and planning against the empties secure energon for the group. Hound exchange a look between Mirage and Trailbreaker. Cliffjumper pause during their verbal sparring match to consider what the larger mechs are going say. Gears went over the computer system to see they can extract more data.

Mirage cleared his vocalizer: “No.”

“What is your function?” ask Cliffjumper

“That is rude.” Spoke Brawn chastising Cliffjumper

Mirage vented few moments. “It may be rude but it is necessary. I am spy expert infiltration.”

Hound look at the group. “Scout.”

Trailbreaker nodded a moment. “A tactician.”

“This is just great!” Spoke Huffer “I told you Bee that these three are not fighters.”

Bumblebee look around the room they found is adjacent building to the main complex. Trailbreaker and Hoist secure and fortify from attack. Bumblebee realizes his days where and his team of mini-bots are numbered the fact is the less safe locations available. Members are getting pick off not by Decepticons but other things are just as dangerous. 

“So which group of Autobots you are with?”

“Optimus Prime.” Answered Hound

Cliffjumper look Mirage’s hard in the optics. “We will help for something in return.”

“I would like to speak to Optimus Prime.” Spoke Bumblebee firmly to the Trio

Mirage nodded his head in agreement.

“You should ask for more.” Spoke Hoist

Bumblebee waves his hand to silence the others in his team. “Mirage may be charge in this mission but he can promise us to be Autobots. It is not his call.”

“I can give a recommendation.” Spoke Mirage

Bumblebee gave a cheery grin to blue and white mech. “Right now, Traiilbreaker, I want you to work with Hoist to come up with plan of attack. Gears tell me what works , what most likely works, and anything about this place. Brawn, Hound and Mirage I need you to scout the area and see what is usable for our survival. Avoid all possible conflict and fighting.”

“What about me?” demanded Cliffjumper

“Cliffjumper you will guard the perimeter .” answered Bumblebee “How long before your frontliners show up?”

Trailbreaker looks at Bumblebee evenly. “A Deca-Orn.”

“All right the first priority is to find a supply of Energon.” Spoke Bumblebee “Explore the rec room of this place assuming it had something similar.”

“You want me to look a refinery process area of this place.” Spoke Gears 

“No.” answered Bumblebee “Most likely that will be in the heart of the facility and we need a source closer to where we are.”

“You are surmising that Scorponok had meeting areas to get fuel.” Spoke Trailbreaker. 

Hound look at the facility in the distance. “It is not that simple of getting to heart of facility to the refinery. There are a lot of empties that will be guarding it. That is things we know about.”

“Correct.” Nodded Bumblebee “I want you return in half an orn. If things get to difficult come back here. “

“If the place has cameras? “ ask Mirage

“Activate them.”

Gears studied the black Tactician he is curious about his newest companions. “You three seem close.”

“We are considering bonding.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“It is a grim time to bonded.” Spoke Gears as he type in the schematics of the facilities. “What happens if one of you dies than the others die too.”

“It is reason why consider bonding.” Answer Trailbreaker. “Look gears I think we find the main tree of the facilities inventory and schematics.”

“I hope that some of the inventory is here still.” Mumbled Gears “I think time and creatures may have destroyed it.”

“At least we can point them in right direction.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a shrug.

Meanwhile at the Autobot Base

Jazz stood up in the meeting in sheer annoyance at the plans. Optimus Prime is sending Ironhide and the twins along with a new medic name First Aid and the other Protector bots. Jazz steamed a bit at the news he would not be included with the team. Prowl merely raised an optic ridge at his bonded. 

“Your needed here, Jazz.” Spoke Prowl soft tone.

“Raj is my creation!” sputtered Jazz 

“Mirage, is both our creation and operative.” Spoke Prowl firmly as he noted the others in high command were silent. “They all knew the risks of this mission.”

“I care deeply for the whelp.” Snorted Ironhide softly at Jazz. “I trust their training. Last missive said they ran into bunch minis that are sympathetic to our cause. We can do the rescue mission but it is not a priority making sure find a new base is.”

“It is not easy ‘Hide.” Spoke Jazz as he relented.

“How long do you think it will take you?” ask Ratchet  
“Longer than their team.” Spoke Ironhide “Some of us are heavy frames not light.”

“Very well.” Spoke Optimus baritone. “Jazz, get an inventory going and help retrofitting the transports.”

Prowl look at Optimus and understood the logistics of keeping saboteur busy and preoccupied with a task. “I will send more rations to the scouting group.”

 

The Abandon base

Hound smell old scents of Energon mixed with new as the move down the hall to cafeteria of this complex. Even though scents of mechs and seem nothing out of ordinary but the scents were complex. Scoponok love to mix animals and mechs together to create a superior lifeform. Mirage optics dimmed as soon he realize why there is so much entails that being in the halls. Half eaten carcass and pipes and cables of mechs being eaten. 

“What happen to them?” ask Brawn stunned at the sight

“We need to move.” Spoke Mirage as he get his weapon out.

“Something hunted them and ate them.” Answer Hound softly. “These mechs here are from outside the compound.”

Brawn look at the claw marks on the wall felt his tank wanting to purge at the notion. The savagery sicken him and he is a warrior. Mirage is right they do need move quickly. Brawn readied his weaponry and prepare to combat.

“Stay in tight formation and waste no shot.” Spoke Hound steady his own weapon.

“How far?” ask Mirage

“They are closing in.” spoke Hound taking defensive stance.

“How do you now?” ask Brawn

“Despite making holograms, I have excellent sense of smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to slow things down for few stories I am writing. I overworked my leg and that means less time on computers.


End file.
